The New Gems With A New Life 2
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: Topaz and Emerald, accidentally, sent a video to Homeworld and because of it the war is coming very soon and the Crystal Gems are with a big deal to fight against. Let's see the Diamonds, fusions, a new war, trips to the space and more! This is the second part of my first fanfiction "The New Gems with a New Life". If you want this to make sense you need to read the first part.
1. The Future Vision

It is a sunny day on Beach City and Lapis and Emerald are playing in the ocean, while Peridot is on the sand planning a new machine.

"Mom?" Emerald looks at the ocean gem.

"Yes?" Lapis places her hand on her daughter's head.

"Can you teach me how to make a water hand?" Emerald makes a big smile.

"Well, I can try." The blue gem smiles too.

"Yeaaaah! Thanks mom!" Emerald hugs Lapis's legs.

"Anything for my baby. Now, Eme, look how I can catch your mama and bring her to the water." Lapis looks at the gem on the sand, who is really distracted with her screen.

"But she said that she can't come to the water because of her limb enhancers."

"Let me tell you something, my daughter." Lapis kneels next to Emerald. "Your mother upgraded her limb enhancers years ago." Lapis laughs.

"Really? Why didn't she tell me?" Emerald crosses her arms, a little bit angry with that fact.

"She knows you and how much you love to come to the ocean. If you knew, you would ask her to come everyday and she doesn't like the ocean that much."

"I see." Emerald looks at the sand.

"But, putting that aside, let me teach you how to do it." Lapis stands up. "First, you have to concentrate and think about what you want, second, concentrate in the water..." Lapis makes a hand with the water. "And then you use your own hand to move it around." Lapis moves the water hand towards Peridot's foot, making Emerald laugh.

"Well, now, I will hold her leg." Lapis tells the play by play.

Peridot gets surprised when the water hand holds her leg moving her towards the ocean, more in angry way than a happy one.

"Lapis Lazuli!" Peridot shouts, while Lapis and Emerald keep laughing.

Lapis moves Peridot, who is upside down, and stop her in front of them, holding her by the leg.

"Hello, my love." Lapis says, smiling.

"Hi." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Don't be mad. Look how Emerald is happy." Lapis says, touching Peridot's cheek.

Peridot makes a bad face. 

"Peri, let's have fun." Lapis says, kissing Peridot on the lips and placing her inside of the ocean, what makes Peridot scream.

"Chill, mama. It is just water." Emerald keeps laughing.

"I hate it." Peridot sits on the sand under the water.

"Mama, it is not as bad as you think." Emerald hugs Peridot's neck.

Lapis smiles at the scene. "My girls." She hugs her wife and daughter. "I love you two so much."

"I love you too, mom."

"Me too, Lazuli." Peridot kisses Lapis on the lips.

"Now, it is your turn to make a water hand, Emerald." Lapis says.

"Okay." Emerald tries to concentrate like her mom told her.

"You can do it." Peridot encourages Eme.

"Yes!" Lapis throws a fist in the air.

Emerald tries, she really does, but, a few minutes later, she gives up when she finds herself incapable of doing it.

"I can't do it." Emerald looks at her hands. "I'm not a Crystal Gem." She starts to cry, making her parents worry about that negative reaction towards a failure.

"You don't need to cry about it. You will be able to do that, remember, you're only 4 almost 5 years old. There isn't a rush." Peridot says.

"And you are a very good Crystal Gem, my child. It was your first time trying, I'm sure you will be able to do it one day.

"Thank you."Emerald jumps on her mothers, hugging them in the process. 

They stay together for a while until someone shows up on the sand, shouting Emerald's nickname.  
"Eme. Eme. Emeeeeee!"

"Topaz!" Emerald shouts back, waving while running towards her friend.

"Hey, Eme." Topaz hugs his best friend.

"Where were you? I looked for you the whole morning."

"I was training with my mom. It was amazing. We found a corrupted gem!" He says.

"Did you fight back?" She asks.

"No, my mom didn't allow me to do that, but it was amazing!" He says, jumping.

"To be true I've never seen a corrupted gem before. I wish that I could fight one." She looks at the temple.

"Maybe one day... we can do it, together." He places his hand on her shoulder, making her smile.

"Yeah."

While the kids are talking, Lapis and Peridot watch them from the water.

"They are so cute." Lapis rests her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Yeah... but... you know... I don't want Emerald dating before she is 100 years old." Peridot looks at Lapis with a frown.

"Peri, who is talking about dating? They are only 4 years old now. They only want to play and do kids' stuff. They don't even think about dating each other." Lapis rolls her eyes.

"Yeah... but... I want my baby to be my little girl forever." Peridot says.

"You know that is not going to happen, right? She will grow up sooner or later."

"I can dream." Peridot smiles, making Lapis laugh. The ocean gem places Peridot's back against the sand, under the water, with a kiss on the lips.

While the two lovebirds are under the water, the kids are planning the next trouble they are gonna get in.

"Let's go and something cool." Emerald says.

"Alri-" Topaz suddenly stops.

His eyes are with a dark blue glow.

"Topaz, are you okay?" Emerald touches Topaz's cheek, but there is no answer.

"Blue? Hey, what's the problem?" She holds back her tears.

"Blue Topaz don't you dare scare me like that!" She let the tears fall down when Topaz falls on her arms.

"Mom! Mama! PLEASE HELP ME!" She shouts and, in an instant, Lapis and Peridot are next to their daughter.

"What's wrong Emerald?" Lapis asks, worried.

"It is Topaz, mom. He is not answering me." She cries.

"Why are his eyes like that?" Peridot kneels and holds the boy.

"I don't know. I've never seen that happening to him." Emerald says, scared.

"Let's take him to Garnet." Lapis picks up her daughter and they run back to the house.  
Once they get there, they find Garnet on the sofa talking with Pearl, who is baking a cake.

"Peridot what happened?" Garnet runs towards them, really worried.

"I don't know. Emerald was talking with him and then this happened with his eyes." Peridot tries to explain.

"He wasn't moving or talking. He just stopped like that." Lapis holds Emerald closer to her chest, trying to calm her down.

Garnet places her arms around herself and Pearl notices that.

"Garnet? Are you okay?" Pearl turns off the oven.

"Y-yes... I'm just thin-" Garnet tries to talk, but, before she could finish her sentence, she is not there anymore.

"I told you Ruby!" Sapphire shouts.

"When you told me that it could happen I thought that it was only a small possibility!" Ruby freaks out.

"Peridot, please, give Topaz to me." Sapphire says.

"What's happening to him?" Peridot handles the kid to his mom.

"He is having a d-different kind of future vision." Sapphire holds her son.

"It is like a 100% correct future. Whatever he is seeing right now, will happen." Ruby sits with Sapphire on the floor..

"But, why Topaz is not moving?" Lapis asks.

"Because he's too young to have this kind of future vision. It is too powerful. He is not ready for it. That is why I was supposed to be with him when it happened, so, he could share the vision with me. The energy it takes would come from my gem." Sapphire caresses her son's hair. "This is a kind of future vision that we don't choose if we want to have it or not. It just comes when we're not ready."

"But, how much long does it take?" Lapis looks at the poor kid.

"I- I don't know." Sapphire bites her fingers. "If he was sharing the vision with me, I could stop it, but because of Ruby I can't do that." Sapphire looks at the red gem, who is now walking around the house.

"I told you. How was I supposed to know that it was almost certain?" Ruby jumps.

"You never know what is going on."

"We're not going back to that conversation."

"What are we going to do if Topaz stays like this for weeks, Ruby?" Sapphire hugs her son.

"Mom, is Topaz going to be like that forever?" Emerald whispers to Lapis between her sobs.

"No, of course not. He's going to be back soon... Why don't we take a walk? Nust you and me. Once we get back you can play with him."

"Okay." Emerald says.

"I'm gonna distract her." Lapis whispers on Peridot's ear.

"Alright."

"See you soon, Topaz." Emerald waves while going out of the house with Lapis.

"Topaz... Come back to us. I'm waiting for you right here. I'm sorry, I should be there with you." Sapphire kisses her son's head.

"Sapphi, can you enter now into the vision and stop it?" Ruby stops next to Sapphire.

"That is something I could try, but I don't know what can happen." The blue gem looks at the red one.

"We can try it. Together." Ruby tries a smile.

"No, I'm going alone this time. Just talk with me while I'm there."

"Alright." Ruby kneels and holds Sapphire's hand.

Sapphire prepares herself, but, suddenly, Topaz wakes from his vision hyperventilating.

"Topaz!" Sapphire and Ruby hug him.

Topaz looks at them with tears on the eyes, scared and confused.

"M-mom?" Topaz tries to say between sobs.

"Yes?" Sapphire cleans his tears.

"I don't want to have a future vision like that again."

"I'm sorry, Topaz. I should be there with you."

"I-is that a r-real f-future?" He asks, worried.

"Yes, why? Was it too bad?" Sapphire worries about the answer.

"Mom, I don't want to be in that future." He cries and hugs his mothers really strong, while Ruby and Sapphire look at each other.

Pearl and Peridot decided to go outside once Topaz woke up to give them some space, so, the three of them are alone now.

"Keep calm sweetie. We are here now. You don't need to be worried. Everything is gonna be okay. Ruby, please, get some water for him." Sapphire looks at her wife, but then Topaz starts to freeze the floor.

"Steven is not going to have a house to sleep today." Sapphire whispers to herself.

"Mom, I'm frozen." He says really slow.

"Ruby! Forget about the water. Just come back here!" Sapphire freaks out.

"Yes?" Ruby runs back to them.

"Keep Topaz warm. He's freezing himself." Sapphire gives Topaz to Ruby.

"Hey, hey little man. I'm here." Ruby smiles to encourage her son.

"It's cold mom." Topaz holds his mom closer.

"I'm gonna keep you warm." Ruby hugs him. "I'm sorry, Topaz." Ruby whispers.

"Now, Topaz, I know this is hard, but you need to tell me what you saw." Sapphire holds her child's hand.

"I-I saw bad things... r-really bad t-things." He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down himself. "W-well, I- I saw two big gems with with big arms." He stars. "Everything was caos. Y-you were unfused. Amethyst, Peridot and Pearl were inside of separated cells. Lapis was with m-me and Eme b-because..." He starts to cry again.

"Because of what Topaz?" Ruby looks at him.

"B-because that they w-were here to... to... find m-me a-and Emerald."

"Why? How did they know you two?" Sapphire asks confused.

"When we were alone here in the house... we accidentally sent a m-message to them..." He says, hugging his mom.

"But... the big gems... how were them?" Sapphire really worried now.

"The first one had her g-gem on her chest, s-she was r-really tall and her gem was like a diamond and it was yellow..." He takes a deep breath. "T-the other one was blue with the g-gem on the c-chest... like the yellow one, but she crying..."

"He's talking about the Diamonds. They sent a video to the Diamond Authority. W-we are g-going to..." Sapphire starts to hyperventilate.

"Sapphire look at me!" Ruby holds Sapphire's chin, making the blue gem look at her. "Calm down, we are gonna be okay in the end. I know that is a certain future because we are the Crystal Gems and we will always save the day..."

"A-and if you think we can't..." Topaz sings, while closing his eyes and placing his head on Ruby's legs.

"We will always find a way." Sapphire sighs.

"We are gonna be alright." Ruby hugs her son.

"We need to tell everybody and I need to find out when the diamonds will come." Sapphire closes her eye.

"We can think about it later. Now, let's take Topaz to his bed. He really needs a rest. It was a hard morning." Ruby stands up with Topaz on her arms.

"Yeah... Come on, my little boy." Sapphire smiles at her kid.

"Mom?" He asks.

"Yes?" Sapphire gets near him.

"Are you gonna tell me about them? Those giant gems."

Ruby looks at Sapphire, who looks at her own gem.

"I need to talk with the others first because I know there is another gemling that will want to know about that." Sapphire looks at the house's door and then at the temple. "We didn't think we would meet the diamonds again so soon… but… it was inevitable." She opens the temple with Ruby and gets inside without another word spoken.


	2. Our Past

Lapis and Emerald are inside a cave next to the house. Her plan to calm down Emerald was a success, so, they decided to explore a cave. It wasn't much of an exploration for Lapis because she knew the cave was safe. She went there a couple of times when she was dating Peridot.

"You know mom, once I learn how to summon my weapon, I will be a very good Crystal Gem, just like you and mama." Emerald picks up a shell and gives it to Lapis, who smiles.

"We are not as good as you think."

"Of course you are! Pearl told me that the Crystal Gems have been protecting the Earth for thousands of years and... You're the Crystal Gems, mom. You have always been protecting our home and that is amazing!"

That is when Lapis's smile disappears.

"Mom?" Emerald looks at her mom's eyes.

"Yes, Emerald?" Lapis plays with the water, very distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... why?" Lapis looks at Emerald.

"Because you suddenly got quiet."

"I am just thinking." The blue gem sighs.

"About what?" The little gem asks.

"I'm thinking that we need to tell you some things."

"Like about your home planet and its rulers?" Emerald jumps in front of her mom with a smile. She is proud of herself for figuring out what Lapis was talking about. Emerald reminds Lapis of Peridot at this point. Emerald always gets excited about knowing more than she should know, just like her mama.

"H-how do you even know about the planet's rulers?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Mother said that her computer belonged to them once, but I didn't understand it because I don't even know who they are." Emerald sits on the ground.

"So, we can talk about that later with your mama. That is not a topic that I really appreciate..." Lapis looks at the water on the cave's ground.

"Mom, can we go now? I want to know how Topaz is doing." Emerald holds her mother's skirt.

"Of course we can. Let's go." Lapis stands up and holds her daughter's hand, leading them towards the house.

Once they get to the house, they find Peridot sit on the sofa. Emerald smiles and runs towards her mother, jumping on Peridot, who tries to hide the pain from her kid.

"Mother!" She shouts.

"Hey, how are you doing my little one?" Peridot smiles.

"I am fine. Mama, do you know how about Topaz is?" The gemling asks worried.

"Yes and I have good news!" Peridot smiles. "He came back to normal and he's resting now." Peridot places her hand on Emerald's hair.

"Great! That's a good thing!" Emerald, places her head on Peridot's chest.

While Peridot caresses her daughter's head, she notices that Lapis is not talking or looking at them. When Lapis crosses her arms, Peridot knows that something is really wrong.

"Emerald, why don't you go and look for Steven? I didn't see him today." Peridot says, still looking at Lapis.

"Alright! Maybe he's at the Big Donut. I'll be back in an hour, I guess." Emerald runs towards the door.

"Don't go too far!" Peridot shouts.

"Alright, mama!" Emerald shouts back with a smile.

Peridot smiles back, but, once Emerald leaves the house, Peridot's face turns into a serious one.

"Lapis?" Peridot calls her wife.

"Yes?" Lapis says, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Peridot stands up and walks towards Lapis.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Lapis looks at the wall.

"I know you. Don't try to lie to me, Lazuli. Let's talk about it." Peridot hugs Lapis from her back. "What's the problem, Laz?"

"Something is wrong indeed. You know, seriously wrong."

"What's wrong exactly?"

"The past, Peridot."

"I do not understand, Lapis. Can you be a little more specific?"

"Okay, Peridot, I will be specific. The thing is that our daughter thinks we were always protecting the Earth and that we were always good. She thinks that we were always Crystal Gems. And she even knows that we had rulers back on Homeworld. She told me you said something about them, when you were talking about your stupid computer, which I don't even know why is still inside of our room!" She crosses her arms, walking away from Peridot.

"Sooo, you know, darling, I could accidentally have told her that we had rulers on our home planet..." Peridot crosses her arms and looks at her feet. "And accidentally I told her about their names too..."

"And, now, Peridot, Emerald wants to know who they are exactly and I think you know how much I like to talk about this topic..." Lapis says with sarcasm.

"I don't understand what is the problem. I know Blue Diamond's gems trapped you in that mirror and when you came back to Homeworld thousands of years later they kicked you out of the court, but what I don't understand is why you never want to talk about it!" Peridot shouts.

"It's complicated..." Lapis closes her eyes.

"So, tell me! I have all the time in the galaxy to listen to you! I am here for you, Laz."

Lapis takes a deep breath and sits on the sofa. She hides her face behind her hands and, after a few seconds, she looks at Peridot.

"I wish I would never have to tell you about this, but I need to trust you. We are a couple, if I'm not gonna trust you with this, who else am I gonna trust?"

Peridot sits on the sofa, next to Lapis, holding one of her wife's hand.

"You know, it was not one of Blue Diamond's gems who trapped me in the mirror… Yellow Diamond did…"

"What?" Peridot widens her eyes, really shocked.

"Yes. You know your diamond and her ways to suborn gems." Lapis says in a serious face.

"But, why would Blue Diamond accept all of it? What could Yellow Diamond know about Blue Diamond that made her accept one of her gems trapped in a mirror like that?" Peridot asks, confused.

"She knew about me."

"Knew about what?" Peridot places her other hand on her head. "Wait, there's something that I don't know. What is it?"

"You don't know why I was trapped in the mirror." Lapis says, closes her eyes again, remembering about that place

"What did you do, Lapis?"

"Well... I was born..." Lapis looks at Peridot, who takes a deep breath. "My dear... I am trying, but I can't understand you, sweetie."

"I know they didn't tell you back on Homeworld about the diamonds having heirs. They told me I was the last gemling. The daughter of Blue Diamond." She takes a deep breath. "I was born one year before Pink Diamond was shattered. Once I got older, Blue Diamond allowed me in her court and Yellow Diamond was not happy with that at all. Blue Diamond got distracted during the war because me, Lapis Lazuli Diamond. I watched the war with my mother, but I didn't see the end of it with her." Lapis closes her eyes. "Yellow Diamond said that Blue should not give attention only to me during the war, but I was all she had to remember Pink, hoe could she stay away from me?"

Lapis smiles a little bit, but then get serious again.

"I still remember the night Yellow Diamond trapped me there... Blue Diamond made me sleep and when I opened my eyes again, I was inside of that thing. Maybe Yellow Diamond was jealous because she wasn't in good terms with White… The only thing I know is that I ended up here on Earth anyway. No one ever looked for me. After the war I was found by Pearl and then thousands of years later saved by Steven."

Lapis looks at Peridot, who is with her eyes widened.

"Are you okay, Peridot?" Lapis asks, worried.

"No."

"I know this is a lot and I know I shouldn't have kept this information from you since we're married and-"

Peridot holds Lapis's hand, making the blue gem stop apologising.

"You are not the only one who kept secrets in this marriage."

"What do you mean?" Lapis gets confused with Peridot's serious face.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I thought this would scare them away from me and I didn't want to tell you because I know how you feel about the diamonds. Sure I didn't know you were Blue Diamond's daughter, but you never reacted in a positive way about the diamonds anyway."

"Peridot, what are you trying to say?" Lapis places her other hand on Peridot's hand.

"I know this will sound bad now that you just told me what Yellow Diamond did to you, but… since we're talking about parents and stuff. Peridot takes a deep breath and looks at her wife. "I'm Peridot Diamond."

Those words were supposed to take some reaction from Lapis, but she didn't do anything. She just keeps starting at the green gem, who is getting a little bit worried about the whole situation.

"Lazuli?"

"Just… give me a moment to process what you just said."

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know if alright is the right word."

"I am sorry, I'm the daughter of White and Yellow Diamond." Peridot says, slowly. In the past, Peridot would have smiled with that sentence, but, nowadays, she doesn't do that. Before calling her mother a clod, Peridot was fine with the fact that her mother would never tell anyone she had a peridot as her daughter. The technician lived in peace just knowing that she came from Yellow Diamond herself and not from a hole in the ground of some colony. However, once she saw the truth behind Yellow, Peridot couldn't stay by her side anymore. Her mother just considered her as a common peridot, she never showed any kind of affection towards her, not that Peridot could remember anyway. Yellow Diamond even tried to kill her with a communicator, how could the technician be proud of that?

"So… you're Yellow Diamond's daughter." Lapis gets her hands away from Peridot.

"Yeah... actually... not many gems know about that… maybe they even think I am dead now... When I was among others that were not from the diamond castle, I was only Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG… When I was in the castle back on Homeworld, I was Peridot Diamond, but no one cared about that. I was no one in that castle. Just a gem left behind by White and Yellow Diamond."

"So… I can accept that I'm in love with the daughter of a monster. However, what I can not accept is that the DNA of that thing is inside of my daughter. That is definitely not fine. It's very bad." Lapis gives Peridot a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry about that, Lapis... I know it is a lot of information for both of us... I do realize I should have told you about this, years ago, but... I could not bring myself to do it… I thought that if I told everybody about that, they would never trust me."

"Peridot… I get it. That is one of the reasons why I didn't tell the others too. But that doesn't change the fact that Emerald's grandparents are the Diamond Authority. She is probably even more powerful than we initially thought." Lapis takes a deep breath. "We can't tell her that we have parents. She would get all confused about this. We are the Crystal Gems, but our parents are our enemies… We get confused with it, imagine what Emerald findings out that your mother tried to kill me. She would be devastated." Lapis closes her eyes and makes a frown. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Calm down." Peridot places a hand on her wife's back. "If it makes things better, I don't even consider Yellow Diamond as my mother. I mean, she tried to get rid of me with an explosion. What kind of mother does that?"

"I don't see Blue Diamond as my mother either. She kicked me out of her court when I came back to Homeworld. She didn't even talk to me properly. I even had to salute her." Lapis sounds like not even her believes that this actually happened when she got back to Homeworld. "She was all mad when I got back... She didn't even think twice to send me to that mission with you and Jasper. She probably knew I would never come back to Homeworld..." Lapis suddenly smiles and looks at Peridot. "And she was right."

"Maybe she was trying to protect you, Lapis. Imagine two heirs of the diamonds meeting each other for the first time. A Peridot and a Lapis Lazuli as heirs of the most elite gems... What a polemic thing for them… Maybe she thought we should meet outside Homeworld. I don't know…"

"So, let me see if I understood everything... Homeworld doesn't know that you're Peridot Diamond."

"No, I told you, they only knew me as Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG. It was a way to hide my true identity."

"But why would you need to hide your identity?" Lapis asks, confused.

"Because, first of all, I was illegal. Old ways of gem reproduction are forbidden nowadays back on Homeworld. It has been like that since the end of the war on Earth... Second, Yellow Diamond didn't want to tell the others about her heir being a peridot. I was supposed to be like the others when I was outside the diamond castle, actually, I liked to look normal. Back then I thought Yellow Diamond was a very good ruler, so, I liked to just know that I came from her."

"That's weird Peridot!" Lapis gives Peridot a soft laugh.

"I know right?" Peridot smiles and they stay in silence for a while, thinking about the things that they just found out about each other.

"You know, it is a good idea to tell Emerald only the basic stuff about the diamonds. We can leave the parent thing out of the conversation." Peridot kisses Lapis's forehead and then places her gem against her wife's forehead.

Lapis places her hand on Peridot's cheek. "You know, Peri… Even with this new information about you, I still don't know what I would do without you." Lapis hugs her wife and places her chin on Peridot's shoulder. "I don't want things to change between us just because of where we came from."

"They won't change, Laz." Peridot hugs her wife back. "I promise."

And another silence falls between them, but Lapis quickly does something about that.

"Peridot Diamond is a silly name. You know that, right? It doesn't sound like you."

"White Diamond gave it to me. But your name is not better than mine. Lapis Lazuli Diamond, that sounds like a clod's name." Peridot laughs.

"You are the one who is a clod." Lapis laughs too while holding Peridot closer. "My clod."

"Until the end of time."


	3. It is Love

Later, Lapis and Peridot are outside, sit on the stairs in front of the house. Lapis is resting her head on her wife's shoulder, while singing a song for Peridot, who is watching the sun set.

"This love is something I won't leave behind. Guiding me home wherever you are. Please know that the love we share is what makes me glad. Without you, I couldn't live because you are all I am willing to see. You are here now, but who knows about tomorrow. However, I know that wherever you go, I will be able to find you. Because my home is wherever we are, together." Lapis sings.

"I love when you sing..." Peridot kisses Lapis's lips, making the blue gem smile.

"And I love to sing for you." Lapis kisses Peridot back.

"Hello, you two." Garnet shows up all of a sudden behind them.

"Garnet!" Peridot screams, when she realizes that the fusion is right behind them.

"Hello, Peridot."

"How is Topaz doing?" Lapis goes right to the point.

"He is fine. Now, he is asleep." Garnet points at the house..

"That is a good thing." Lapis smiles.

"Where is Emerald?" Garnet looks around.

"She is at the Big Donut, looking for ?"

"Because we need to talk." Garnet crosses her arms.

"Oookay... What are the news?" Lapis stands up with Peridot.

"The news are not good at all. Topaz had a vision about a certain future..." Garnet takes a deep breath. "They are coming back."

"Who?" Peridot asks confused, but she doesn't even need more words when Lapis suddenly holds her arm. Just like she does when something is wrong.

"The Diamonds." Garnet tells the technician.

Peridot looks at Lapis, worried.

"But... why? There is no reason for them to come back. They don't even know that we are still alive. They don't know, right?" Lapis freaks out.

"Maybe they think the Cluster is ready." Peridot places her arm around Lapis, trying to give her some comfort.

"I wish that was the case. I talked with Topaz and he told me that Emerald and him were playing inside of your room the day we left them alone and then they decided to play with your computer, Peridot. I don't know why, but the computer has an option where you can call Home." Garnet looks at the technician.

"Wait, don't tell me that they..." Peridot closes her eyes and places her other hand on the face. "It is a diamond computer… of course it has that option."

"Yes, they called Home. They thought that Home was the house."

"Now the Diamonds know that we're alive and that we have kids! You said that they're coming back and if that happens we are all gonna die here, Garnet!" Peridot shouts.

"I know that Peridot usually freaks out about this kind of stuff, but I need to agree with her this time. We are all gonna be shatter!" Lapis looks at the ocean. "We won't survive them."

"What are we gonna do?" Peridot shouts again.

Lapis looks at Peridot and then hits her arm.

"Honey, stop, please. We need to keep calm or we are gonna have a certain death." Lapis shakes her head, trying to concentrate.

"O-Okay." Peridot takes a deep breath.

"Did you tell the others, Garnet?"

"No, I needed to talk with you first. Because, well, we need to finally tell the kids about the diamonds."

"We know… actually we were talking about that earlier because Emerald asked me about Homeworld. Peridot will talk with Emerald tomorrow about it."

"What? Why aren't you telling Emerald too?" Peridot jumps, while looking at her wife.

Lapis only needs to give a look towards Peridot to make the green gem understand her reasons.

"Okay." Peridot looks at Garnet again.

"Alright, so, I am gonna talk with Topaz. I am sure they are going to be confused."

"Yes…" Lapis says.

"Well, I am gonna go inside and look into the future. Please, tell the others we are gonna have a meeting tomorrow night and tell them that I want everybody there. Can you do me this favor?" Garnet asks.

"Of course we can." Lapis forces a smile.

"Thank you. Have fun you two." Garnet walks back into house, leaving Lapis with a blush on the cheeks. They talked about looking into this kind of future, but Garnet can't stop herself from doing it. She finds it funny when she is able to make Peridot and Lapis get embarrassed about this kind of stuff.

"Lapis?" Peridot calls the blue gem, getting her away from her thoughts.

"Yes, Peridot?"

"I don't wanna die…" Peridot looks at her hands.

"Me neither." Lapis hugs her wife. "I just want to be here with you, Emerald and the Crystal Gems." Lapis looks at the sunset again and Peridot hugs her back

"Lapis-"

"Peri…" Lapis interrupts the green gem. "Whatever we face in the future, just remember what I promised you a long time ago. I will be fighting by your side… until the end of time." Lapis kisses Peridot on her gem.

"I'll fight by your side too." Peridot places her chin on Lapis's shoulder.

A few seconds pass by, until Lapis decides to sit again with Peridot and watch the sunset again, holding each other all the time.

"Mom? Mama?" A kid voice comes from down the hill.

They look at the end of the hill just to find their daughter smiling and holding Steven's hand.

"Hello sweetie." Lapis waves.

"Hi, mom. I found Steven." She shows her hand that holding Steven's hand.

"I see." Peridot smiles.

"Hi guys." Steven waves. "This little one found me and as a reward we went to the funland together."

"We found Connie there!" Emerald jumps.

"Really?" Lapis raises an eyebrow and gives Steven a smile.

"She was waiting me." Steven scratches the back of his head with a smile.

"It was amazing! After funland we ran on the shore, we played in the water and Connie and Steven fell down on the sand." Emerald laughs.

"Yeah and Emerald did hit us with a water hand." Steven looks at the little girl, who looks away from him.

"Wait, what? You did it?" Lapis is with stars on her eyes.

"Yes mom, I did it!" Emerald jumps and runs towards her mothers.

"My little girl, congratulations!" Lapis hugs her kid.

"I told you could!" Peridot places her hand on Emerald's head.

"So, Steven, how is Connie doing? We haven't seen her in a while." Lapis looks at the 21 year old, while placing her chin on her kid's head.

"She is doing okay. She has been busy with college lately, but she is planning to come here soon." Steven smiles.

"Oh, Garnet said that she wants everybody tomorrow night here because we need to talk." Peridot tells Steven.

"Is it something related to what happened with Topaz earlier? Emerald told me that his eyes started to glow or something like that." Steven asks, concerned.

"Yes and the news are not the best to hear, but she is gonna talk about it tomorrow." Peridot makes a frown.

"I see…" He looks at Emerald. "Weren't you gonna ask your mothers about something?" He changes the subject.

"Oh, you are right." Emerald looks at her parents. "Can I watch Crying Breakfast Friends with Steven this night? He has all the episodes recorded. Please? I am gonna sleep on the right time and he even said that I can call Topaz to come and watch with us." She makes begging eyes. "Please?"

"Should we let her go?" Peridot raises an eyebrow and looks at Lapis.

"I don't know. Have you been a good girl lately?" Lapis looks at her kid.

"I have!" Emerald places her hands on Lapis's cheeks. "Please, mom."

Lapis laughs and looks at her wife. "You know I can't say no when she does this."

"I know." Peridot laughs too. "But we're not saying yes because of your ute face." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "It's because we think you deserve to have a night with your uncle Steven."

"Thanks!" She kisses both her mothers and then runs towards the door. "I am gonna ask Garnet if Topaz can come too." She gets into the house before Lapis or Peridot could tell her that Garnet was in the middle of something important.

"Make sure she doesn't go to sleep too late, okay? Tomorrow is gonna be a long day for all of us." Lapis takes a deep breath.

"You can count on me. I am almost 21 years, I can take care of two kids watching my favorite cartoon show." Steven says with a big smile on the face.

"If you are saying." Peridot laughs.

"Why are you laughing, Dot?" Steven asks, confused.

"Nothing."

However, he soon finds out why the technician was laughing. Lapis was with a water cube right on his head. Once Lapis drops the cube, Peridot laughs even more.

"You never find out before I get you with the water." Lapis laughs, making Steven laugh too.

"Now, I know where Emerald learned how to be silent with the water." Steven smiles.

"We have the talent for that." Lapis blinks.

"Now, I am going to take a shower and change this wet clothes." He jumps towards the house. "See you in a bit."

"Okay." The two gems wave.

"Why do you always do that with the boy?" Peridot looks at Lapis.

"He likes it." Lapis manipulates the water, making it come next to them. "Greg doesn't, but he does."

Meanwhile, inside Garnet's room, the fusion is on the floor alone since Topaz left with Emerald a few seconds ago. She is talking to herself or with Ruby and Sapphire.

"4 years…" Garnet says.

"We have time" Rubys side says.

"Actually, not too much time…" Sapphire is the one to talk.

"Should we tell Lapis and Peridot about the unexpected news?" Garnet asks herself.

"No… They are going to get worried about it before they should." Sapphire tells them.

"But they are going to be worried during the battle. Peridot is going to freak out." Ruby says.

"Ruby… we can't tell them. They are going to find out by their own." Sapphire says.

"Okay… what other information do we have?" Garnet asks.

"The two of them are coming." Sapphire says.

"That is really bad!" Ruby says.

"And… they are going to unfuse us Garnet…" Sapphire says.

"I know…"

"We need to prepare everybody for the worst because I don't have the certain future on our hand." Sapphire says.

Garnet stands up and goes to the temple's heart.

"We need to be prepared. We don't even know if 4 years is the time we have left." She takes a deep breath and looks at the heart of the temple.

Later, inside the house, Steven is getting everything ready for his night taking care of the kids.

"Eme, your pajama is amazing." Topaz smiles.

Emerald is with a beautiful blue pajama with green shells on it.

"Thanks. Yours is nice too."

Topaz is with his dark purple pajama with stars on it.

"Are you two ready?" Steven looks at the gemlings, placing the television in front of the sofa.

"We are ready!" The gemlings shout.

"Alright, here we go!" Steven says, putting the VHS inside of the TV.

"Steven, what are those?" Topaz asks, looking inside of a box full of VHs.

"Series." He takes one episode of Camp Pining Hearts. "This one is Lapis and Peridot's favorite." He looks at Emerald.

"Really?" She looks amazed to know that her mothers used to watch something.

"Yes, when I was younger they used to watch this every day. Before Peridot really met Lapis and started to talk with her, she used to talk only about Percy and Pierre everyday with me. After she met Lapis, this was the other topic she used to talk about." He laughs again, making Emerald and Topaz laugh too.

"That is a good thing. It means they love each other just like my moms." Topaz says.

"Both your parents really love each other. With no doubt. Lapis and Peridot… Ruby and Sapphire… they are all about love." Steven says.

"Steven… do you miss your mom?" Emerald suddenly asks, making Steven pause the show.

"What?"

"Do you miss Rose?" She asks again.

"Well, I didn't meet her. However, yes I miss her sometimes… I always wanted to know her and ask a lot of things about her was the leader of the Crystal Gems and now she is part of me, everything she left behind is my business now. But, even with all this magical destiny she left for me, I was never alone. I always had the gems to help me. They are my family, just like you guys are my family too. When I was scared or when I needed help to do something, they were always there… my family. With them around, I never felt lonely and my family just got bigger." Steven smiles. "At first it was just my dad, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, but then later I had more additions to the family like Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Uncle Andie and Jasper."

Emerald looks at Steven, a little bit confused about what he just said. What did he mean by later? They were always together, right?

Emerald gets out of her thoughts when Topaz hugs her and Steven.

"We love you, Steven!" The kid says.

"Yes!" Emerald agrees, forgetting about her thoughts from seconds ago.

"We love to be a part of your family." Topaz tekks Steven.

"You are amazing!" Emerald says.

"You are the ones amazing, kids." He hugs the gemlings back. "Now, let's watch the show."

"Ahh, I wanna play first. How about you, Eme?" Topaz looks at his friend.

"Yes! Let's play tag!" She says.

"But, inside of the house?" Steven looks around, finding potential places the kids could hurt themselves. He learned that with Pearl, but he is not sure if that is good or not.

"Yes!" Both the kids shouts.

"Hmmm. Okay… I am gonna get you!" He amost touches Topaz's head.

"Not this time!" He runs away from Steven with his speed, laughing.

"Wait for me Topaz." Emerald shouts, while laughing too. "I don't have this speed."

"I am gonna get you Emerald!" Steven looks at the girl.

"Oh no!" She laughs.

"You are never gonna get us!" Topaz shouts from the top of the stairs.

"We are never letting you go." Emerald holds Steven's legs with a water hand she made out with the water from the sink. She holds him upside-down.

"Hey that is not fair." He says.

"Of course it is." Topaz tickles Steven.

"Oh my stars." He laughs. "S-stop… I c-can't breathe." Steven tries to say.

"I am sorry, Steven" Emerald smiles.

"That is how a 21 years old boy controls two gemlings." Lapis suddenly shows up from her room. "I told Peridot it was a good idea to come and check on you."

"You know… I try." Steven waves at her.

"Well, I see that everything is going fine. I will come back to my room then." She giggles.

"Wait, Lapis… Could you help me?" He begs.

"Okay." Lapid places her hands on her waist. "Eme, put Steven on the floor." She says, smiling.

"Alright." The green gemling giggles.

"Thanks." Steven places a hand on his head.

"Have a good slumber party the three of you." Lapis opens the temple's door.

"Thanks, mom!"

"Yeah, thanks Lapis!" Steven waves.

"You are lucky that she appeared Steven. We would never let you go and with never I mean until tomorrow morning."

"Wow…" Steven clears his throat. "Maybe we should just watch the cartoon." He walks towards the sofa, with the kids behind him.


	4. Disagreements and The Barn

The next morning, Lapis and Peridot are inside their room, on their bed. Lapis is on Peridot's arm, snuggling against her lover's body, while snoring a little bit. The green gem is already awake and she is watching Lapis while she is asleep, like she always do during the mornings. Today Lapis looks like she is really deep in her sleep, almost like she hadn't sleep in ages. Peridot also notices that she has her arms around her body, almost like she is hugging herself. It even looks like she is happy, despite all the bad news they had the day before.

A few minutes later, Peridot finally decides to wake up her wife. She needs some encouragement from her before talking with their daughter about the diamonds.

"Hey, honey." Peridot touches on Lapis's nose. Receiving only some muttering from Lapis, who also moves on Peridot's arm.

"What did you say?" Peridot asks.

"Leave me..." Lapis starts, almost sleeping again.

"Honey, you don't even need to sleep, so, wake up." Peridot smiles.

"Let me sleep, Peridot. You don't need me now." Lapis moves her body, now she is with her gem at her wife's face.

"Of course I do. I am going to talk with Emerald and I'm freaking out."

"Everything is gonna be okay, Peri. She is just your daughter. There is nothing to worry about it." Lapis sits really slow and looks at Peridot's eyes.

"I don't know..." Peridot looks at the ceiling. "It's hard to talk about someone that you kind of betrayed. I know that I was nothing special, but she's my mother or actually she was my mother... or... well... you know... she never acted like a mother... it is difficult..." Peridot stops when Lapis places her hand on Peridot's cheek.

"Calm down, Peri." Lapis smiles. "I know you can do this. I believe in you." Lapis hugs the other gem.

"Lapis, I don't wanna do that. Come with me, please."

"Peridot, I don't wanna cry in front of Emerald. It hurts me to think that she lives a lie, thinking that we were always good. I can't do it... not this time..." Lapis holds her knees in front of her chest.

"Lapis, it's not fair..." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Okay, so, Emerald is gonna live a lie for the rest of her existence or until the diamonds come here and tell her the truth themselves. Now, I'm going to return to my dream where the diamonds are not coming to Earth..." Lapis lies down on the bed again.

"Why are you doing this? You're not like that Lapis!"

"I want you to try to understand me, just this time-"

"Lapis Lazuli, I always try to understand you!"

"It doesn't feel like it!"

Peridot stands up and starts to remove her limb enhancers.

"You are… removing them…" Lapis says, surprised. "But… you never… remove them."

Peridot opens the door.

"Where are you going?" Lapis asks.

"Where I'm going it's none of your business, Lazuli." She says, without even looking back at the other gem. She just walks out of the room, leaving Lapis behind, sit on the bed.

The blue gem is about to stand up and run towards her wife, but then she feels dizzy and lies down again.

She is a little bit shocked because of Peridot's reaction. She knew she was not easy to handle, especially in her actual situation, but she didn't expect Peridot to leave like that.

"Why?" She asks herself, without really knowing what to do next. "Maybe, I should leave... She will come back for her limb enhancers and I shouldn't be here once that happens."

She sits again, making sure she wouldn't fall down on the ground. "Maybe now I can go to the barn, it has been a long time since I've visited it. It's gonna be good to stay away for awhile, just relaxing, alone…"

Meanwhile, Peridot decides to go to the shore. She needs some fresh air, away from Lapis, who was driving her crazy.

"It doesn't feel like it." Peridot says, imitating Lapis's voice.

"Ughh... I'm trying to understand her since I've met her and she dares to say that I don't do that!" Peridot grumbles, sitting on the sand.

"Morning, Peridot" Garnet shows up, sitting next to the other gem.

"Hello, Garnet" Peridot looks at her feet.

"I can see that you are without your limb enhancers. Anything special?"

"No… I just removed them because I wanted to feel the fresh air with my real body… you know as I was supposed to be. Anyway... I am just trying to put my thoughts in the right place." Peridot looks at the fusion.

"What happened? I thought you would be watching Lapis sleep by this time of the morning."

"Well, it's complicated. Lapis and I were disagreeing about some things and then she said that I don't try to understand her, but I know that is not true. I'm always trying to understand her and now she says that I am not ... ugh... I don't like to argue with her, but sometimes it is impossible to avoid." Peridot holds her knees next to her chest. "It's not fair Garnet, you know all the things I've done for her."

"I know, Peridot. You know, sometimes you just need to take your time and it will work out by itself. Just keep calm okay?"

"I will try, Garnet, but, you know, I need to-"

"Take your time to do that too. You have until night to talk to her about the diamonds. It's still morning." Garnet smiles, placing her hand on Peridot's back, making the green gem smile back at the fusion.

"How do you make it work?"

"What?"

"You know, you guys are never really fighting. I don't understand... how can you keep yourselves together for all that long?... I mean... how do you always agree with each other?"

Garnet giggles.

"You know, Peridot, we don't agree with each other all the time. It's impossible." She laughs. "Ruby always wants some action while Sapphire wants to see all the possibilities before doing something. It's not easy being in control. But, we try to be in the middle of this... we just talk. A fusion is a conversation while a relationship is another kind of conversation, but it's still a conversation. You two need to be talking the same language and with that I mean that you need to try to understand her side while she tries to understand yours."

"But it's hard."

"That's why it's called love. Loving someone is not easy. You know that. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"So, you won't have any more problems with this situation."

Peridot takes a deep breath and crosses her arms. "I'm gonna wait to talk to her. She was acting weird this morning. I should do something else during the rest of the day."

"Why don't you go to the barn? It has been a long time since you went there."

"Yeah... The last time I went there, Lapis was still pregnant. I kinda miss that place..." She smiles.

"So, go there... We don't have anything important today besides that conversation at night."

"Thank you, Garnet. You know... for everything." Peridot says.

"You're welcome, Peridot." The fusion waves while the green gem walks towards the house.

Once Peridot is finally on the barn, she starts to walk around the place, remembering the time when she used to live there.

"Yeah, I kinda miss this place." She goes upstairs and finds her box with Camp Pining Hearts DVDs in it.

"Oh, so you are here! My favorite show, wait, where is season 5?" She says, looking around and then under the sofa.

"Aha, here you are." She gets the DVD, which has some sort of paper inside.

"What's this?" She opens the piece of paper and, inside of it, she finds a letter written by Lapis.

"I don't think I have to tell you how boring this season is, right? Ugh, it is the worst season ever, so, I did hide it from you, but, if you're reading this, you probably found it. You are probably really mad at me right now. But, please, Peridot, don't be mad at me. I'm just doing what is best for you! You probably took a while to find out that this one was missing. I know you don't watch this season often. Well, from your new friend and barnmate, Lapis Lazuli"

Peridot reads the letter one more time and then starts to laugh at it.

"It is from the time that we started our friendship. Yeah, this season is bad, it took me years to find out that this was missing. You're really good at hiding things from me, Lazuli."

Peridot goes downstairs and looks outside the barn. She then looks the silo and she notices something moving on the top of it.

"What's that?" Peridot asks herself.

She walks slowly towards the silo, goes upstairs and finds Lapis lied down on the roof.

"What are you doing here?" Peridot places her hands on her waist.

"It's none of your business." Lapis looks at the sky.

"Actually it's of my business because you're following me."

"No, it's not and I'm not following you. I'm here on the silo and as I could see you were in the barn. So, you are the one following me." Lapis smiled and closes her eyes.

"Ugh, fine! However, why are you even around here? You don't come here that often, actually, me neither, but why are you here anyway? How did you even know that I was coming here?" Peridot asks, almost falling down from the silo.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"I don't believe it!" Peridot crosses her arms.

"So, it's your problem!" Lapis shouts, summoning her wings and flying away.

"Hey, Lazuli. Waaitt!" Peridot tries to get to Lapis, but then she starts falling from the silo.

"Lapis! HELP!"

Lapis turns her face at Peridot, just to find out that her wife is falling towards the ground.

"Peridot!" Lapis screams and, suddenly,appears to hold Peridot, who was almost on the ground by that time. Peridot immediately closes her eyes and hugs the ocean gem.

"I am- I am sorry…" Lapis whispers, hugging Peridot back, holding back her own tears. "I almost h-hurt you Peri…"

"I-it was not your fault. It was mine."

Lapis places Peridot on the ground and kneels in front of the green gem.

"We are gonna do it together! No matter what… I am sorry." Lapis hugs Peridot and cries on her chest.

"Lapis, listen, I was being selfish. I know that those things with the diamonds are hard for you. I should help you with that and not run away like I did. Sorry."

Lapis looks into Peridot's eyes, letting the tears fall down her face. "Peridot-"

"Don't say anything." Peridot interrupts Lapis. "Just hug me and don't let me go." Peridot says, drying the tears away from Lapis's cheek with the palm of her hand.

"You don't need to ask me twice." Lapis hugs her wife closer to her and then she starts to sing underneath her breath. "My gem of the green eyes. All I know is that we said hello and your eyes looked like coming home. Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time."

"Did you miss me that hard?" Peridot places her chin on Lapis's head.

"Of course I did! You are my love… a part of me. I don't like to fight, I miss you when you are not there with me." Lapis says so only Peridot could hear.

Peridot smiles, caressing her wife's hair. "I miss you too… even when it's impossible to stay together."

The technician plays with Lapis's hair, hoping to make things normal again.

"You won't believe in what I just found in the barn." Peridot says after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Lapis asks, sounding a little bit tired.

"Season 5 on DVD." Peridot smiles.

"No way… After all these years you finally found it." Lapis smiles and rests her her head against her wife's chest.

"And all the rest of our Camp Pining Hearts DVDs."

"I miss that show." Lapis closes her eyes.

"And I found that letter that you wrote for me."

"About season 5?"

"Yes."

"You always knew that season was bad!" Lapis smiles.

"I know! Season 3 was better." Peridot sits on the grass, placing Lapis's head on her legs.

"Yeah, I know that thing about Percy and Pierre." Lapis stops Peridot before she could start talking about the show.

"It is amazing! We should watch season 3 together one of these days." Peridot suggests.

"I will think about it." Lapis taps the top of Peridot's nose.

"Please, Laz!"

"Okay, Peri." Lapis places her hand on Peridot's cheek. "But just because I love you."

They look at the sun and then Peridot holds Lapis's hand.

"Your hands are so soft…" Lapis says, making Peridot smile.

The technician looks at the ocean, far away from the hill they are on.

"I need to go." She says, kissing her wife's forehead.

"Where?"

"Well, I have a conversation with our daughter today and I need to get my limb enhancers back." Peridot smiles.

"Good luck." Lapis kisses Peridot on her cheek.

"Are you gonna stay here on the barn?"

"Yeah… I am gonna go back later." Lapis sits. "I feel a little bit tired from all the emotions of a few minutes ago."

"See you later then, honey." Peridot stands up.

"Everything is gonna be fine. She will understand, just explain that we were not good all the time and that-"

"I know, Laz. Keep calm." The green gem smiles. "Relax." She blinks at the ocean gem.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry I will complete this mission!" Peridot laughs, running towards to the nearest warp pad.

"I believe in you…" Lapis says while she watches the light of the warp pad next to the barn fade away.


	5. This Is The Truth Eme

After Peridot got her limb enhancers, she woke up Emerald, who was sleeping with Topaz and Steven in front of the television. She made breakfast for her kid, trying not to wake up the other two. Once Emerald finished eating, Peridot told her to take a walk with her on the beach and the kid accepted with a smile on the face.

"So, how was your slumber party?" Peridot walks on the shore.

"It was nice. Steven is really funny!" Emerald jumps on the water, splashing water on her mother.

"I know. He is a nice boy."

"So, mama, when did you start to like walking on the shore?" Emerald asks.

"Well, you like it, don't you?" Peridot places her hand on her daughter's head.

"Yes, but you don't love it. I know that." Emerald crosses her arms with a smile.

"We live on the beach. I need to like it a little bit, right?" Peridot laughs.

"Well, that is true." Emerald hugs her mother's legs.

"Anyway, we are here to have fun." Peridot picks up her daughter. "Only you and me."

"Only the two of us?"

"Yes!" Peridot hugs Emerald and kisses her forehead.

"You know, mama, I love to play tag with you." Emerald places her hands on her mother's cheeks.

"Really?" Peridot laughs. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Emerald jumps from Peridot's arms. "Because you never get me!" She laughs and runs away.

"Not this time! I'm sure I'll tag you!" Peridot runs towards her daughter.

Emerald runs around the beach, laughing and jumping on the water, while Peridot tries to catch her kid.

Once Emerald stops on the shore, she has an idea that would make her mother really surprised. It was her first time trying this, but she saw her mom doing that before, so, she probably could do the same.

The kid jumps on the water, making a high ice tower, staying on the top of it.

"When did you learn to do that?" Peridot shouts, really surprised.

"It was my first time trying!" Emerald shouts back while laughing.

"Congratulations! But that's unfair!" Peridot laughs.

"You didn't say that powers were not allowed in this game!" Emerald smiles.

"I should've said that." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Well, mama, I guess I won." She waves.

"I'm not sure." Peridot uses her fingers to fly. "You know, I can fly too."

She stops on the top of Emerald's tower, but the kid is fast too. She concentrates a bit and, a few seconds later, she is able to summon her wings to fly away.

"Hey!" Peridot makes her daughter laugh. "How did you do that?"

"Concentration I guess." Emerald flies around her tower, but then she decides to do one more thing Peridot was not expecting.

The kid starts to fly away. Emerald doesn't know where she is going, but her mother does. She is flying towards the Mask Island.

"Emerald wait!" Peridot says worried, but her kid can't listen to her because of the distance between them.

Emerald keeps flying until she reaches the island.

"Wow, what a beautiful place." She says with stars on her eyes, landing on the beach, her mother following her.

"I've seen better places." Peridot says, sitting on the sand.

"This is the first place that I am visiting and it's not around Beach City. For me, it's beautiful." Emerald sits next to her mother.

"Just, please, don't do that again. Tell me next time you decide to fly away towards the ocean." Peridot sighs. "I'm not as fast as your mom."

"Sorry, mama." Emerald places her head against Peridot's arm.

"You know, this is the place where Steven's Watermelons live."

"What?" Emerald asks, confused. "Watermelons?"

"You don't know about them?"

"Mama, I'm a gem, but I know almost as much as a human. I know a little bit about the Gem War, but because Pearl told me about it when I asked her about Homeworld. She never told me much about the diamonds though. They look like a big deal." Emerald looks at Peridot. "You and mom never tell me things about other gems."

"I guess you are old enough to know about some other things."

"Really?" The kid lies down on her mother's legs.

"Yes… Sometimes we look at you kids and forget that you learn things faster than a normal human child…" Peridot takes a deep breath. "Your feelings tell your age. If you feel older… even if you don't look older, you will think like an older gem." Peridot looks at the ocean. "I'll tell you a story, Eme."

"A story?"

"Yes." Peridot places her hand on Emerald's hair.

"Years ago..." Peridot stops, wondering about what she is about to say. "I met the Crystal Gems. Our first contact was not here on Earth, but I did meet them when I need to come here to check the progress of the Cluster, a weapon made from a bazillion of gems shards, with the objective of destroying worlds. I was the one in charge of this weapon. I tried to check it from Homeworld, but the Crystal Gems didn't allow me to do that." Peridot smiles. "They were always destroying the things I sent to Earth… Well, I had to check the Cluster one way or another, my Diamond, Yellow Diamond, needed to know when she would have her weapon ready and this planet destroyed. So, I was sent here to Earth with your mom and Jasper. Back then, we hated each other. Jasper was really annoying and I was always calling Jasper a clod. Your mom was mad at me because I brought her back to Earth-"

"Back?" Emerald interrupts Peridot.

"Yes. Your mother was trapped in a mirror back at the Gem War. Steven was the one to set her free, thousands of years later. She hated Earth because it was the place where a lot of bad things happened… I brought her back because I needed an informant and she was the only one who could be that informant. She was also kicked out of the blue court by Blue Diamond herself when she was back from Earth, but she was still Blue Diamond's gem, so, she had to obey the order and come to this mission. Things were not exactly okay for Lapis and I didn't help at all with all my interrogation. Anyway, back to the story, Jasper was here to protect me and make Lapis tell us everything. It was everything going according to the plan, but, once we landed, the Crystal Gems showed up. Steven has Rose Quartz's shield and when Jasper saw that, she remembered the war and got out of control. Jasper thought Steven was Rose and, because of that, we needed to come back to Homeworld with Steven and the gem as prisoners." Peridot stops and looks at Emerald, who was really paying attention at this point.

"Well..." Peridot clears her throat. "We were about to travel back to Homeworld, but the Crystal Gems escaped and destroyed the ship. It was Jasper's fault that we couldn't get back home because she was the one who wanted the Crystal Gems on the ship. I escaped using my escape pod, but Lapis and Jasper fell with the ship." Peridot takes a deep breath.

"Jasper wanted to fight Garnet and prove that she was better than a fusion when they fell down, but she knew that she couldn't win a fusion all by herself. So, she convinced Lapis to fuse with her, forming Malachite, an unstable and angry fusion." Peridot closes her eyes, remembering how that experience was for her wife.

"But your mom betrayed Jasper and trapped themselves in the bottom of the ocean... for months... While they were trapped under the ocean, the Crystal Gems were trying to get me and as you can see, they did it. After that they found out about my Cluster mission and, after some time, I helped them to stop the weapon. While we were building a drill to go to center of the Earth and stop the Cluster, I learned a lot of things about the Earth and I also learned to love it. It was hard in the beginning because I was sabotaging my own mission and working with the enemy. I yelled at my Diamond and helped Steven to bubble the Cluster." Peridot looks at the island. "When we were preparing ourselves to stop the Cluster, Malachite appeared here, on this same island, The Mask Island. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet came here and formed Alexandrite to fight against Malachite. They were losing the fight, but Steven's watermelons helped them. Malachite was unfused and, after that, earthquakes made a hole in the ground and Jasper fell out of existence, they had no idea where she was. But, they could save Lapis and I am really glad they did. They brought her to the barn, a place where I used to live with your mom, on the countryside. She was without conscience… oh and while they were coming back, Steven and I stopped the Cluster, bubbling it, I don't even know how that was possible, but he did it. After a day, I guess, Lapis woke up and went out on a trip with Steven or something like that. When she came back, she found out that I was already living in the barn and she didn't like it thst much. She definitely didn't like it in the beginning, but, after a few conversations and some experience, we started to be friends. We then decided to live in the temple with the others, started dating after some time, got married, had you and even reunited with Jasper." Peridot looks at Emerald, who is looking at the sand. The technician notices that her kid looks upset.

"You know, Emerald, we were bad once, but we didn't know that what we were doing was bad to the Earth… we followed orders. When we finally came to Earth, we learned that our ways weren't good at all. I've changed a lot since I came to Earth. Your mom and Jasper too." Peridot sighs.

"You know, Eme, I am glad that things happened the way they did or right now I would probably be doing something for Yellow Diamond, Jasper would be fighting and Lapis would be travelling to terraform some new colony. We would never meet..."

"So, you three didn't fight in the Gem War." Emerald sits with her back at her mother.

"Actually, Jasper did, but she was fighting for Homeworld and Lapis was on Earth just to visit it with her diamond."

"So, all of you were bad. You, mom and Jasper were fighting Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. You were trying to destroy the Earth. You were trying to kill everything and everybody here." Emerald holds back her tears, but fails, starting to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." Peridot places her daughter on her legs, making her look at her. "We are fighting to protect it now. We are all Crystal Gems. Even Jasper is one of us now."

"But, if you were bad, I can be bad too." Emerald sobs.

"What? Of course not. You'll not be bad. You were born as Crystal Gem. You'll only be bad if you want to be, but I know that you are not gonna want to be bad." Peridot removes her daughter's visors, while drying away the tears from her kid's cheeks.

"The diamonds are still out there. They are still alive and they can still destroy the Earth…"

"Yes and, unfortunately, they're coming back." Peridot places her daughter's visors back on her kid's face.

"Why?" She sits on Peridot's legs. "Why now?"

"Do you remember when everybody left home and you and Topaz used my computer?"

"How do you know about that?" Emerald asks.

"Garnet told me. When Topaz had that problem with the eyes and future vision, he told Garnet what you two did and she told me. We found out that you called Homeworld. You pressed the button of 'call Home' and that home was our old one. You left a message to the Diamonds and now they know that we're still alive." Peridot says.

"And now they'll get us and we will all die." Emerald hides her face behind her hands.

"No, no, no. We will fight against them because we're the Crystal Gems." Peridot picks up her daughter and stands up. "We'll always save the day and if you think we can't?" She places her hand on her daughter's hair and smiles.

"We'll always find a way." Emerald sings.

"And that is why the people of this world believe in us." Peridot says, kissing Emerald's forehead.

"I'm scared." Emerald rests her little head on Peridot's shoulder.

"You don't need to be. I will always be there to protect you with your mom. You're everything to us and nothing will ever hurt you."

"But the Diamonds are strong. They're the rulers of-"

"I know, they're the rulers of Homeworld, but we are the Crystal Gems! We'll fight against them and win! You don't need to worry my child. The good always beats out the bad!" Peridot smiles.

"Okay." Emerald sighs.

"Now, let's go home. Garnet needs to talk with everybody tonight and I need to find your mom before that and talk to her."

Peridot starts to prepare her fingers to fly, but the she feels two small arms hugging her around the neck.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too, Eme." Peridot places her cheek on her daughter's head.

"You know, I used to sing a song with your mom when we were starting to feel home here on Earth. We decided to sit in front of the barn and watch the sun come up, we started to sing what we were feeling. It will feel incomplete without her, but I will sing it for you. It is something more or less like this. Summer in the hills, those hazy days I do remember. We were running still had the whole world at our feet. Watching seasons change. Our roads were lined with adventure. Mountains in the way, couldn't keep us from the sea. Here we stand open arms. This is home where we are. Ever strong in the world that we made. I still hear you in the breeze. See your shadows in the trees. Holding on, memories never change..."

"It is beautiful mama." Emerald looks at Peridot. "It was hard for you… wasn't it?"

"Well, it was, but, you know, I am glad that I stayed here on Earth."

"And because of your choices and mom's choices I am here too! With you!" Emerald finally smiles, what makes Peridot calm down.

"Yes, my little Emerald." Peridot smiles. "Because of that we're here together..."


	6. Almost Gone

"We are finally home." Peridot opens the door.

"It was nice." Emerald jumps from Peridot's arm. "My first trip."

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly a trip, but a kind of." Peridot smiles.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

Emerald hugs Peridot's legs. "Thank you, you know, for trusting in me with your story."

Peridot smiles. "You had the right to know about how we got here and how your mother and I met."

Emerald rubs her cheek on Peridot's knee, just like a cat, and smiles.

"Thanks mama, for staying here, on Earth. I love you."

"Me too." Peridot smiles. "Now, I'm gonna find your mom. You can play or do whatever you want, just stay here and don't go inside of the temple. Okay?"

"Okay!" The gemling smiles.

"Right!" Peridot opens their room's door. "Maybe she is already inside of the temple." Peridot gets inside, closing the door behind her.

"Lapis? Are you here?" Peridot looks around the room, but doesn't find anyone.

"Maybe she is still in the barn." Peridot gets out of the room.

"Emerald, I'm going to the barn. I'll be back soon."

Emerald, who is now watching television, looks at her mother.

"Alright." She says.

"If your mom shows up, tell her that I'm looking for her."

"Okay."

Peridot goes to the warp pad and activates it, leaving her kid behind

When she gets to the barn, she looks for her wife in a couple of places, but she didn't find anyone in there.

"Lapis?" She shouts. "Are you around here?"

Peridot walks next to the silo, where they were earlier, finding a blue gem lied down on the grass.

"Oh, here you are." She walks towards Lapis. "Why didn't you answer me?"

She looks at her wife, who is with her eyes closed. "Hey, Lapis? Are you sleeping again?" Peridot kneels next to Lapis's body, gently shaking Lapis's arm.

"Lapis?" Peridot tries to wake up the blue gem. "Lapis, wake up!"

When she doesn't get a movement or an answer, she starts to freak out.

"Lapis Lazuli, don't you dare scare me like this." Peridot places Lapis's head on her legs.

"Lapis." Peridot moves Lapis's hair away from her eyes. "My dear, what happened?" Peridot holds back her tears, trying to stay strong and that is when Lapis starts to move, making the green gem widen her eyes.

"Lapis!" Peridot lets a tear or two fall down.

"Peridot?" Lapis opens her eyes.

Peridot hugs her lover, who groans with the sudden contact. What makes the technician worry.

"What happened?"

Peridot looks at her wife, who looks away from her, placing her hands on her abdomen and starting to cry. That makes Peridot really worry.

"I-I fell down, while I was flying. I shouldn't have been flying. I knew I was tired from this morning because I used my gem too much. Peri… I…" She sobs and then stops talking, trying to catch up her breath.

"You fell. Is your gem cracked?" Peridot asks, rubbing her finger on Lapis's cheek.

Lapis shakes her head, denying.

"So, what's wrong?"

That question makes Lapis start to cry again, sobbing. Peridot caresses Lapis's hair.

"P-Peri, I'm…" Lapis takes a deep breath between sobs.

"Calm down…" Peridot gently removes the tears from Lapis's face.

"I was waiting to tell until I started to show more symptoms… I wanted to be sure." Lapis closes her eyes. "I wanted to give you the news in a better way."

"Lapis are you?"

"Yes, I am pregnant, Peri."

Now Peridot understands why Lapis started to cry. Lapis is worried about the baby. Their baby. Peridot can't help, but be proud of them. Another kid? That was wonderful! Sure the diamonds were coming and a baby would make things harder, but they will love and protect this kid, no matter what. However, Peridot's positive feelings turn into negative ones and she quickly starts to freak out. Lapis fell when she was flying, probably from a high place, depending from how high she fell, the eggshell could have scratched. If the shell breaks before the baby is born, the kid won't survive. Peridot tries to calm down herself, trying to think in the best case scenario, for Lapis and their unborn child.

Lapis decides starts to talk again. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I wasn't careful enough. I-I shouldn't… I shoul-" Lapis takes a deep breath. "I should not have flown and, now, because of my stubborn mind the baby i-is…" She tries to catch up her breath. "The baby is probably dead." She hides her face behind her hands. She can't look at Peridot right now.

"No, no, no, Lapis. The baby is probably alive." Peridot tries to calm down her wife.

"How do you know?" Lapis yells, but she groans in pain after that because of the effort she had to do to yell at Peridot.

"I- I can check, you know, with my scanner." Peridot holds one of Lapis's hand, making her wife look at her. "Just breath, Laz. Breath and calm down."

"Okay." Lapis takes a deep breath and holds Peridot's hand stronger than before.

"You remember how this is, right?" Peridot tries to distract her wife. "This light will scan you." She starts to scan Lapis. "And it will tell me that my wife is fine and so is our child." After a few seconds, Peridot finishes the scan.

"Well, thankfully, the baby is still alive. Look." Peridot shows Lapis her screen, which shows the eggshell and inside of it a gemling a little bit forward from the begging of its formation. "The eggshell has a few scratches on it, meaning that you will have to rest until the delivery."

"Look at our baby, Peri… so fragile…" Lapis places her hands on her belly again. "I will protect this kid… no matter what." She closes her eyes with a smile.

"You are three months now, which means that you've been hiding your pregnancy from me for a while." The technician raises an eyebrow. "When did you start to suspect that you were pregnant?"

"Last week, when my morning sickness started. Before you found me on the silo this morning, I threw up my dinner next to the drill."

"How did you hide that from me?"

"It wasn't intentional. I just wanted to be sure before telling you. I didn't want you to worry about nothing." Lapis opens her eyes.

"You know that you shouldn't have been picking up Emerald, right? She is heavy nowadays."

"She is my baby. I can't stop holding her."

Peridot takes a deep breath, trying to forget all the stress Lapis has been under these past weeks while pregnant.

"I know." Peridot plays with Lapis's hair.

"I'm so relieved to know that the baby is fine, being obligated to sit on the sofa all day is a small price to pay for that." Lapis smiles and Peridot kisses Lapis's forehead.

"You know, after this scary moment, I am happy. It will be wonderful to have another little one running around the house."

"Emerald will be so happy." Lapis looks at the sky. "I can't wait to tell her."

"So, why don't we go home and tell her?"

"Let's go then." Lapis places her hand on Peridot's cheek.

"I will pick you up, so, if you feel anything, please, tell me."

"Gently, please."

"Always." Peridot says, holding Lapis in bride style. When the blue gem takes a deep breath, the technician knows that the sudden movement hurt Lapis.

"Sorry." Peridot walks towards the warp pad.

"I'm fine." Lapis kisses Peridot's cheek. "We're fine." She places her hands on her belly.

Once the warp pad activates at the beach house, Emerald runs downstairs to say hi to her mothers. However, once she gets there and finds Peridot carrying Lapis towards the couch, the gemling starts to get worried.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Emerald asks.

"Yes, my dear." Lapis says while Peridot places her on the couch. "Mom is fine."

"Why is mama carrying you like a baby then?" Emerald sits next to Lapis.

"I had a little accident, but everything is fine now." Lapis places one of her hands on Emerald's head and the other on her belly.

"If you say." Emerald smiles.

"We have some news for you." Peridot sits next to Lapis.

"Again? You are full of news today mama." Emerald laughs.

"But this is a good one. I promise." Peridot holds her wife's hand..

"So, what is it?"

"Well…" Lapis looks at Peridot and then at her daughter. "Soon, you are going to become a big sister, Eme." Lapis holds her kid's hand. "Mom is having a baby."

"What? Are you serious?" Emerald smiles.

"Yes." Peridot answer with a smile, while placing a hand on her wife's stomach.

"I am so happy!" Emerald suddenly hugs Lapis, who groans in pain again, what scares the little girl a bit.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Emerald asks, worried.

"Eme, there is only one thing you need to know. This accident that your mom had made the baby and your mom's body more fragile than they were supposed to be. So, you will need to be careful around your mom from now on. Do you understand?" Peridot explains to her daughter as gently as she could.

"I understand." Emerald looks at her mom. "I am sorry, mom."

"It is okay, Eme. You didn't know." Lapis tries to smiles for Emerald.

"Sorry little brother or sister." Emerald places her hand really slowly on Lapis's belly. "I will be careful."

"That is my girl." Lapis kisses her daughter's forehead, making the gemling smile. "I love you."


	7. Our Scary News

A few hours later Lapis and Peridot are sit on the sofa with Jasper staring at them from the warp pad, shocked. The quartz was with Emerald on the palm of the temple a few minutes ago, when the kid told her the news. Jasper left Emerald and went directly to the two gems to ask if what the kid said was true, just to find out that the news were actually true.

"You guys are crazy." Jasper sits on the floor.

"We are not." Peridot holds Lapis's hand.

"Yes, you are! Why do you want another brat running around? Do you even remember when Emerald was a baby?! She drove everyone crazy alongside Topaz and you are using old ways of gem reproduction... that is weird!"

"Well, we already did it, there is no coming back and, besides that, we want a new baby to love and protect." Lapis places her other hand on her belly.

"And, for your information, Jasper, we can only make a baby with the old ways of gem reproduction." Peridot looks at the quartz. "You know, another gemling is not that bad. Emerald is really happy to have a sibling."

"But they're useless. I mean, babies can't do anything!" The quartz crosses her arms, trying to get the point of a new baby.

"Jasper, I still remember that you planned to kill Emerald, but you couldn't do it because she was a baby." Lapis rests her head on her wife's shoulder. "Babies can change people's heart. It is because of Emerald that you are still here."

"We know you like kids and love to teach them. You are the one who has been teaching them how to summon their weapons. You love to have the kids running around the house." Peridot places an arm around Lapis.

"That is different..."

"Why?" Lapis asks.

"Well, I like Emerald and Topaz because they're nice even when they annoy me." Jasper takes a deep breath, realizing what she meant. "Maybe I do like the kids running around the house." She says underneath her breath.

Lapis giggles. "Jasper, you have to admit that you have changed since you became a Crystal Gem. You are not that scary soldier that you used to be when we first met." Lapis smiles, but then she makes a grimace of pain and places her both hands on her belly.

"Lapis, are you okay?" Jasper asks, noticing Lapis sudden movement.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about. It is just a small pain. It will pass anyway." She takes a deep breath.

"If you say." Jasper stands up.

"Are you really okay?" Peridot looks at Lapis, worried.

"Yes." Lapis places her hand on Peridot's cheek.

"So, that is because the accident Emerald mentioned?" Jasper asks.

"Yes."

"Is everything okay?"

" I will not lie to you. It is not everything a hundred percent fine because the shell is even more fragile than it was supposed to be. So, Lapis will have to rest until the delivery or things can get really complicated later."

"I see." Jasper looks at the warp pad. "Well, congratulations, but I still think you are crazy!" She smiles. "I will be back later for that thing with Garnet tonight."

"Okay, see you Jasper." Peridot waves.

Jasper waves back and warps herself back to Emerald, who was told to wait until she got back.

Once the glow fades away, Peridot hears a groan of pain coming from her wife.

"Lapis?" Peridot looks at the blue gem.

"I-I'm o-okay..." She takes a deep breath.

"You're definitely not okay. What are you feeling?" Peridot caresses the other gem's hair.

"I'm feeling like something is tearing me apart from the inside of my belly."

"I should check you again." Peridot says, preparing her scan.

"I don't know if that is gonna change anything..." Lapis looks at her hands.

"So, how can I help you?"

"Just stay with me." Lapis hugs Peridot.

"Okay." Peridot places her arm around Lapis's shoulders.

"I'm scared." Lapis finally admits a few seconds later.

"You don't have to be." Peridot kisses her wife's forehead. "I am here."

"It hurts." Lapis says, between the deep breaths she is taking.

Peridot places her other hand on Lapis's belly, making it warm with her limb enhancers. She added that function to her limb enhancers once she learned that warm things help falling asleep, which was really useful with baby Emerald, and also help with some kinds of pain.

"Better?" Peridot places her cheek against Lapis's forehead.

"Yes." Lapis rests against Peridot's chest and closes her eyes. "Thanks." She places one of her hands on Peridot's limb enhancers.

"The least I could do."

Peridot notices that Lapis breaths pacifically now, what makes the green gem relieved. She closes her eyes as well and stays in silence for a while, until she hears a snore coming from the ocean gem.

"It worked." The technician sighs and then carefully places Lapis's body on the sofa. "Have good dreams." She kisses her wife's lips.

Peridot walks towards her room to get something to do while Lapis sleeps on the sofa. Peridot thinks about taking Lapis to their room, but that would probably wake her up and the technician definitely doesn't want that to happen.

Peridot comes back a few minutes later with some robonoids she left incomplete a while ago.

"Alright, where do I even begin?" She asks herself. "I need to finish this somehow." She smiles and starts to work.

After an hour of pure concentration, she finally finishes a blasting robonoid for their training. She has been upgrading this one for a while, but now she thinks it is finally complete. The technician just has to run a few tests before being sure this is the final upgrade.

She is about to test its voice command when Pearl and Amethyst show up from the temple.

"Hello, Peri!" Amethyst waves.

"Hello, Amethyst. Hey, Pearl."

"Hi."

"Why is Lapis sleeping in the middle of the afternoon?" The purple gem asks.

"You do that." Pearl looks at the gem next to her.

"But I am used to do it, but Lapis doesn't sleep." Amethyst gently punches Pearl's arm.

"Actually, she does, but just at night or when she has a problem..." Peridot makes a frown.

"What happened, Peridot?" Pearl walks towards the green gem and sits next to her on the floor.

"I don't know if I should tell you now or wait until tonight."

"Tell us, Peri." Amethyst sits next to Peridot too.

"Well, I think there is no problem if I tell you now. We already told Jasper." She takes a deep breath. "It was today in the morning..."

And the Peridot fills both gems in, telling Pearl and Amethyst about Lapis's accident that morning. Once Peridot finishes her story Pearl and Amethyst are shocked, just like Jasper was when she found out.

"Well... congratulations for the baby..." Amethyst starts.

"Yes, but how is the baby and Lapis now?" Pearl looks at her friend sleeping on the sofa.

"The eggshell has a few scratches, but, thankfully, it's not broken and Lapis..." Peridot looks at the blue gem. "She is not really okay, but I will help her as I can. She was really scared."

"It was probably really scary." Amethyst says underneath her breath.

"She shouldn't be flying, but I don't blame her. When she was in the beginning of her first pregnancy she used to fly and it was okay. This time something happened and she fell." Peridot places her fingers on her hair. "She said that she used her gem too much… I don't know."

"Peridot?"

"Yes, Pearl?" Peridot looks at her.

"Do you think that the baby will survive?" Pearl reaches eye to eye with Peridot.

"Honestly?" Peridot looks at the floor. "Well, I didn't want to talk about this with Lapis, but there's a huge possibility that the baby won't survive until the delivery."

"Why?" Amethyst looks at her friend.

"Lapis told me that she's feeling like something is tearing her apart from inside her belly and I know what that is, but I didn't want to tell her."

"And what is that?" Pearl is the one to ask.

"It's the baby trying to get nutrients from the shell, but, because of the scratches, the shell is trying to regenerate itself and it is not giving the nutrients to the baby." Peridot looks at Pearl.

"If the baby doesn't have the nutrients, they will not make their own gem properly. If that happens..." Pearl looks at Lapis.

"The kid won't survive." Peridot finally says, drying some tears that showed up on her eyes.

Pearl places a hand on Peridot's shoulder and gives her a smile. "Everything is gonna be fine, Peridot. It is just a possibility by the way. It is not a hundred percent true. We know this kid is gonna be strong and make it until the end." She says.

"Yeah, Peri!" Amethyst hugs Peridot. "You are her mother. This baby couldn't be in better hands."

"Thanks guys." Peridot smiles.

The stay in silence for a few minutes, until Amethyst starts to feel uncomfortable with that.

"Well, as I could see, gem reproduction is complicated." Amethyst giggles.

"Yes, it is, but I thought you knew about it since we have two gemlings around the house and we helped delivering both of them."

"You know I'm not a big fan of gem biological stuff. I literally fainted on the day Emerald was born and I wasn't even around when Topaz was born because I was with Steven, helping to watch Emerald, so, yeah… not a fan." Amethyst smiles, making Peridot laugh.

"I know, Amethyst." Pearl laughs too and Peridot laughs even more.

"Why are you laughing Peri?" Amethyst gently punches Peridot's arm.

"You two..." She doesn't answer. The only thing she does is keep laughing.

"Hey, Dot, you're gonna wake up Lapis." Amethyst warns her friend.

"You- you are right." Peridot stops herself and looks at her lover, who moves a little bit on the sofa.

"Where is Emerald?" Pearl looks around.

"She was watching TV, but then Jasper came home and took her to the palm of the temple. Right now, she is probably going with Steven to Connie's house to get her to the meeting we're having tonight. Steven sent me a message, telling me he would get Emerald with Jasper once he was ready to go."

"And how about Topaz?"

"He is in a long conversation with Garnet or Ruby and Sapphire. I don't really know with who he is. She's or they're telling him about the past and the diamonds, you know, that kind of stuff."

"That is gonna be complicated for the boy." Amethyst points out.

"It wasn't that hard with Emerald. I mean, she had a first bad reaction to that, but then she seemed okay with it."

"So you told her too." Amethyst looks at Peridot, surprised. "Did you tell her that you come to Earth to destroy it?"

"Amethyst!" Pearl looks at the purple gem with a frown.

"Yes, I told her about that. I told that her mother and I were bad and that I tried to destroy the Earth. I also told that I was supposed to check the cluster and go back to Homeworld..."

"And how you became one of us, right?" Amethyst hits Peridot's arm.

"Yeah." Peridot giggles, but the she looks at Lapis again.

"You are really worried, aren't you? You can't stop checking on her."

"You know when you have the feeling that something really important can be taken away from you at any moment?"

"Yes."

"So, I'm with that feeling." Peridot looks at the house's door and then at Lapis again. "And I hate it." She holds her legs against her chest and they stay in silence again until Lapis starts to open her eyes, giving a smile at the first thing she saw, Peridot, who stands up and walks towards the sofa.

"How are you?" Peridot tries to smile.

"Better."

"Are you sure?" Peridot places a hand on Lapis's forehead.

"Yes, thanks for helping me fall asleep." Lapis looks at the two gems sit on the floor. "Hello you two." She waves.

"Hello Lapis." Pearl stands up with Amethyst, who waves.

"How are you?" Pearl asks.

"I am fine."

"That is good. Congratulations for the baby by the way." Pearl smiles.

"Thank you. Who told you? Jasper?" Lapis asks, confused.

"No." Pearl looks at Peridot. "Your wife did."

"Why are you the one telling the news?" Lapis laughs, looking at the green gem.

"Well, I couldn't help myself." She kisses Lapis's cheek.

"Okay, I forgive you." Lapis tries to sit.

"Let me help you." Peridot offers a hand.

"No, I'm fine. I can do this by myself." She says, finally sitting.

"Okay." Peridot sits next to her on the sofa.

The blue gem places a hand on her wife's shoulder, standing up from the couch. However, once she is up, she totally regrets it because the sudden movement makes Lapis start to feel nauseous.

"I hate this." Lapis places her hand on her mouth, trying to run to the bathroom as fast as she can. Once she gets there, she closes the door right behind her.

"Oh ouh" Pearl says.

"And here we go again." Peridot stands up and walks towards the bathroom, but when she tries to open the door, she finds it locked.

"Lapis? Are you okay?" Peridot knocks, but gets no answer.

"Laz, we did it before and we can do it again just open the door, please." Peridot stops talking when she hears Lapis crying from inside the room.

"Lapis, open the door, please." The technician asks again, but her wife does not answer, so, Peridot unlocks the door with her fingers from the outside.

Once she finally opens the door, Peridot gets scared with the scene she finds inside the room. Lapis is knelt on the floor, with vomit all over her skirt, but this was not the scary part, the scary part was the plasma, gem plasma.

"P-Peri..."

"Lapis!" She kneels in front of the other gem. "Look into my eyes."

"Peri, I'm scared." Lapis bends down on the toilet bowl and starts to vomit again. Peridot holds her wife's hair until she is sure Lapis is done, minutes later.

"Was that all?" Peridot holds Lapis, who rests her head on the technician's chest.

"For now." Lapis regrets saying a word, when she vomits again seconds later.

Peridot stays next to her wife all that time, holding her hair and making circles on her back. The technician doesn't know how much longer they stayed knelt there, but it was a while until Lapis could talk without vomiting again.

"Peridot…" Lapis let some tears she has been holding fall down.

"I know, I know... Just look at me, okay? Let's put you under the shower and clean up this mess." Peridot says, holding Lapis in bride style and placing her in the bathtub. "Try to make these clothes fade away, while I will get your old pajamas. You won't have to use your gem to manifestate clothes this way. Wait here." Peridot walks out of the bathroom, just to find two gems that have been waiting for her, really worried.

"Is she okay?" Pearl is the one to ask.

"She vomited plasma! That is not normal!" Peridot freaks out, but saying that so only Pearl and Amethyst could hear, while walking towards the temple's door.

"WHAT? But wasn't that supposed to be inside the eggshell?!"

"I know that!" Peridot opens the door and goes inside with Pearl and Amethyst.

"I don't know what to do!" Peridot admits, while looking for Lapis's pajamas in a wardrobe. "I'm lost and scared!" She finds the pajamas and also a towel. "I don't know what to do, but she is counting on me."

"I'm gonna help you to find a solution for this, but, for now, I will get Amethyst and give you some space while you stay with Lapis. I'm sure everything will be okay." Pearl goes out of the room with Peridot and Amethyst.

"Amethyst let's go!"

"Right." Amethyst runs to the warp and Pearl activates it.

Peridot waves at them and the walks towards the bathroom. Once she is almost there, she listens to someone singing from the inside, between the water drops of the shower.

"Is everything okay in there?" Peridot asks, getting inside.

"I wish it was better." Lapis plays with the water.

"Do you need any help?"

"Not now..." She looks at the water.

Peridot kneels in front of the bathtub and starts to caress Lapis's wet hair, what makes the blue gem start to cry.

"It's all my fault... I'm sorry, Peridot." Lapis hides her face behind her hands.

"Hey, it's not your fault..." Peridot rubs Lapis's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm scared about all of this... it's really different from before... if the baby doesn't survive I will never forgive myself."

Peridot places her gem against Lapis's forehead.

"I'm gonna stand by you. I'm here to help you..." She kisses Lapis, who places the hand on Peridot's head. "I won't let our kid die."

"Thanks..." The blue gem gives a soft kiss back to Peridot. "For staying by my side when I need you the most."

"I will always be here for you." The technician kisses her wife's wet hair.

"The water is warm." Lapis places her chin on the side of the bathtub.

"You know this is not a place to sleep, right?"

"I know." Lapis giggles. "But it's comfy."

"Right." The green gem rolls her eyes with a smile.

"I think I'm ready to get out of the bathtub or I'm gonna fall sleep here for sure." She places her hand on her belly. "Right baby?"

"You know the baby can't hear yet." Peridot stands up and turns off the shower faucet.

"I do, but I want this kid to know that I already love them."

"I won't argue with you about that." The technician helps her wife to stand up from the bathtub and the starts to help Lapis dry herself with the towel she brought with her.

"I'm feeling like a baby now with you helping me to dry myself." Lapis says, while looking at Peridot. "With my powers it would be faster, but I don't think I should use them that much."

"You know this is one of my excuses to look at you." Peridot giggles, making Lapis blush a little bit.

"Peri-" Lapis tries to flirt back, but Peridot interrupts her when she starts rubbing the towel on Lapis's hair.

"What?" Peridot laughs, but then she feels her wife's lips on her own lips.

"Got you." Lapis smiles.

"Not gonna argue about that either." Peridot giggles and then help Lapis put her pajamas on. Once everything is ready, they leave the bathroom and Lapis sits on the couch again.

"I'm gonna make you some tea." Peridot walks towards the kitchen.

"You really know how to make me feel better. Warm bath, pajamas, tea. I do have the best wife in the universe."

"So, do I." Peridot looks at Lapis while she waits the water on the oven to get hot.

"Stop it, I just give you trouble."

"You give me a bunch of other things too. You make me happy in ways you don't even imagine."

"I just remembered that our 6th anniversary is in almost 3 months." Lapis looks at her wedding ring.

"You are right, but we have Emerald's birthday first."

"That is true." Lapis plays with her wedding ring. "We didn't even start to plan it yet." She takes a deep breath. "What kind of parents are we?"

"We will get to that." Peridot turns off the oven and starts to make the tea. "Now, let's get to our room." She gets the teacup and helps Lapis to walk towards their room. Once they get there, Lapis sits on their bed and starts to drink the tea Peridot made for her.

"You know, I didn't even tell you how my conversation with Emerald went." Peridot sits next to Lapis.

"That is true, I almost forgot about that with all the things that were happening today. Anyway, how was it?" She drinks the tea.

"It went well. She understood everything and, thankfully, she is not angry with us." Peridot places an arm around Lapis.

"That is good, Peri. I knew you could do it." Lapis kisses Peridot on the cheek.

"Glad one of us knew that I could." Peridot smiles and then looks at Lapis. "You know, you can sleep again before that thing with Garnet tonight. We still have a couple of hours left."

"I'm fine. I just want to stay here, talking with you." Lapis snuggles on her wife's chest.

"Alright, my pretty girl of the blue eyes, tell me, what are a blue and a green dot walking on the sand?"

"Hmm… I don't know. What are they?" Lapis asks, curious.

"They are you and me, enjoying the sunset." Peridot smiles.

"That was the worse Peri!" Lapis laughs.

"I really tried this time." Peridot laughs too.

"Good luck next time." Lapis places the teacup on the headboard of the bed and then goes back to her wife's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. I am Sorry

Steven and Connie are holding hands while they watch Emerald running in front of them, with Lion. They are coming back from Connie's house to go to the meeting with Garnet.

"So, Emerald, how was your day?" Connie smiles.

"Today was full of big news for me and I am okay with it, I guess" Emerald starts to walk next to Connie.

"What kind of news?" Connie looks at the gemling.

"Well, I found out that I'm gonna have a little brother or a sister soon."

"Wait, Lapis is pregnant again?" Steven asks, surprised.

"Yes."

"She will probably tell everybody later." Connie looks at her boyfriend.

"Are you happy about that Eme?" Steven looks at the gemling, who is looking at Lion.

"Yeah, I guess... I will have one more kid to play with me and Topaz." She laughs.

"So, did you talk about the diamonds with your mothers?" Steven asks.

"Steven!" Connie punches Steven's arm.

"What?" He looks at her, confused.

"Don't worry, Connie, my mother told me about them and about the way my mothers used to be." Emerald looks at the sand.

"Are you doing okay with it?" Connie kneels in front of Emerald.

"Well, I love my parents, but it is sad that they didn't see the Earth as a good place at first. I don't wanna hurt them, but they were bad and they tried to kill all of you guys. That doesn't feel right" The kid starts to cry.

"Hey, hey..." Connie places Emerald's head on her shoulder. "That is in the past, Eme. You don't need to worry about it. Everyone is fine now. We are here and your parents aren't bad anymore. They've changed." Connie tells the kid, drying her tears with the back of her hand.

"That is true, you know, Emerald, your parents didn't use to be bad because they wanted, they were just doing as they were told by their diamonds. When they saw how Earth was worth protecting, they decided to be part of our team." Steven kneels next to Connie.

"I know, but why are they telling me everything just now? Why not before?" Emerald sits. "Just because the diamonds are coming back?"

"What?" Connie and Steven ask together.

"You probably didn't know that…" Emerald looks at Connie and Steven.

"We gotta go home, now." Steven picks the kid up and calls Lion.

"Let's go." Connie gets on Lion with Steven and Emerald, right towards the temple.

Later, everybody gets together on the living room, except for the kids, who stay inside Lapis and Peridot's room.

Emerald is sit on her bed, looking at her friend, who is walking impatiently around the room.

"You are walking like that for more than an hour. Just calm down."

"Why can't we go outside? We already know everything that they are talking about!" He sits on the floor.

"They are just talking about boring stuff, don't worry."

"Fine!" He lies down on the floor, while Emerald stands up and walks towards him.

"Why are you angry like that?" Emerald crosses her arms.

"It is nothing!" He places both hands on his face.

"Come on, Topaz. I know something is bothering you. What did your mother tell you?"

"Do you really wanna know?!" He sits. "Well, I found out that they were the first ones to try to destroy the Earth. They were here with Blue Diamond! My mother fought against Pearl and Rose Quartz before she fused and became a Crystal Gem." He says, freezing the floor.

"Oh…"

"Everybody here tried to destroy this planet once. Jasper, Rose, Pearl, my parents, your parents. Everyone!" He shouts, melting the ice under his body and evaporating it. "Everything is so complicated! Those corrupted gems used to be like us! If it wasn't for the diamond attack, they would be fine now! If it wasn't for Pink Diamond getting shattered by Rose, those gems would be okay now. If it wasn't for Rose Quartz…" He takes a deep breath.

"Rose? You said that Rose shattered Pink Diamond?"

"Yes! But apparently that was necessary."

"Pearl never told me that Rose shattered a diamond…. But that is because she never told me about the diamonds… and my mom, she didn't talk about Pink Diamond."

Emerald shakes her head, trying to concentrate. "But, anyways… Look, Topaz, I understand why you are angry." She sits next to Topaz. "I am not surprised about the Gem War because I kinda knew about it when Pearl told me. Of course I didn't know that Rose shattered Pink Diamond because she would never tell me about that." She takes a deep breath too. "But I understand that it feels like we've lived a lie all this time."

"Exactly!" He crosses his arms.

"Well, look at the bright side of this. Between you and me, at least your parents fought in the Gem War, my parents didn't even do that. All they did was try to destroy the planet."

"That is not true, Eme. My mom told me that Peridot helped them to stop the Cluster."

"I know that, but she was just trying not to die at first."

"Well, that is true, but she decided to join the team after that."

"Yes, she did." Emerald lies down next to Topaz, who suddenly starts laughing.

"What is funny?" Emerald turns her face at him.

"We are here talking like we are 12 or 13 years old, but we are just 4 years old."

"That is because we are gems." She giggles. "If we were humans we wouldn't be talking like this."

"It is funny, you know, we are kids, but we understand all of this adult stuff." He places his hands on his square hair.

"Yeah..."

"You see, I really want to know why we can't go outside. We know everything about the diamonds. I was the first one to find out that Blue and Yellow were coming." He looks Emerald.

"So, you really saw everything happening."

"Kind of..."

"Are you scared?" She asks.

"Yes..."

"Me too."

"It is all our fault. We sent that message to them..." He closes his eyes. "We shouldn't have disobeyed your mother."

"How could we have known that we were calling the bad gems?"

"That is not the point, Eme."

"So what is the point?"

"It was wrong to do that and now look at the consequences. We can all die here."

"We won't die!" She shouts.

"It is a possibility!" He shouts back.

"I don't wanna die!" She starts to cry. "I don't wanna be responsible for everyone's death. I am not evil!"

Topaz stops and looks at Emerald, surprised to see how his friend is blaming herself so hard like that. He walks towards Emerald and gives her a hug.

"Of course you are not evil, Emerald. You are a Crystal Gem. You made a mistake just like me. It happens." He tries to calm her down. "Let's play or do something else."

"Play what?" She leaves Blue Topaz's hug.

"Well, we could pretend that we are on a mission." He smiles.

"That sounds fun…" Emerald stops crying and tries to smile.

"Nice!"

"Watch out! That big gem is gonna hit you Topaz." She says, running to the other side of the room and jumping on her bed.

"Ops." He says, rolling on the floor, making Emerald laugh. "I am gonna save you!" She jumps from her bed.

"Wait!" He tries to stop her, Emerald jumps on his body. "Ouch…"

"I am sorry." She apologizes.

"It is okay. Look! The gem!" He points at Lapis and Peridot's bed.

"Let's hide ourselves!" She shouts, pulling Topaz under her bed.

Right after the two get under the bed someone they can't see opens the door.

"Where are they?" Someone asks.

"I don't know." Another answers.

They know those voices, they are from their parents. Emerald and Topaz start to laugh, when they realize someone is looking for them.

"Buuu!" Garnet suddenly shouts, looking under Emerald's bed, making the gemlings scream, making Lapis, Peridot and Garnet laugh.

"You scared us, mom." Topaz gets out of the bed.

"I know." She smiles.

"Now that we were having fun!" Emerald gets out too.

"You were here for more than an hour." Peridot points out.

"We were talking." Topaz looks at the technician.

"About what?" Lapis sits on her bed.

"Gemling stuff." Emerald blinks at Topaz, who blinks back.

"I assume that it was really important." Garnet places a hand on her son's hair.

"Yes, it was." He places his hands on his waist.

"Okay, but now is time to go, Topaz." Garnet tells him. "We all need some rest."

"Alright, mom." He looks at Emerald. "See you tomorrow!" He gives her a high-five.

"See you!"

"Good night everyone!" Garnet walks going out the room with Topaz by her side.

"You two really like to play with each other." Lapis points out.

"He is my best friend and the only kid around here." She gets her shoes off and sits on her bed.

"Soon, you will have your sibling to play with you." Lapis lies down on her bed with Peridot's help.

"Yeah…" Emerald lies down on her own bed and looks at the wall.

Peridot looks at Lapis, who looks at her wife too. Something is off and they want to know what.

"Is there something wrong, Eme?" Lapis looks at Emerald.

"No, not really."

"Are you sure? It looks like there is a problem." Peridot walks towards her daughter. "What is it Eme?" Peridot sits on Emerald's bed.

"Are you still gonna love me like you do now?" The kid asks.

"What do you mean?" Lapis asks from her bed.

"Are gonna love me when the baby comes?" Emerald crosses her arms.

"Of course we will, Eme." Peridot places her hand on her kid's head and Emerald suddenly hugs her.

"I am sorry." The gemling starts to cry.

"Why are you sorry?" Peridot asks, but the kid keeps crying.

The technician looks at Lapis, who stands up from her bed and walks towards her daughter. Lapis sit on the bed and hugs Emerald.

"What are you sorry for, Emerald?" Lapis asks her daughter, who looks at Lapis and closes her eyes.

"Eme…" Peridot sighs while Lapis touches Emerald's cheek, trying to make her open the eyes.

"Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting. Right there where you left it, lying upside down… When you finally find it you'll see how it's faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around. Everything stays, right where you left it. Everything stays, but it still changes… Ever so slightly… Daily and nightly. In little ways when everything stays…" Lapis sings, making the gemling slowly opens the eyes.

"I will not ask you again about it. You can tell me whenever you want. Just remember that we will always love you, okay?" Lapis says and Emerald nods in agreement.

"Alright. Take your pajamas and right to the bathroom. Your mama will help you to find them…" Lapis winces, while Emerald walks towards her wardrobe.

Peridot looks at her wife, worried.

"I am fine Peri…" Lapis stands up and walks toward her bed. "I just need to rest. Go and help Eme, please." Lapis looks at her daughter and tries to smiles.

"Okay." Peridot stands up as well, running towards her daughter and picking her up in the air. "Let's go, Eme." She tickles her kid's stomach, making her laugh.

A few hours later the room would be in silence if it wasn't for Lapis's snore. The ocean gem is with Peridot, sleeping on their bad after the long day they had, both went to sleep once they thought that their kid was asleep. Little did they know that Emerald wasn't asleep at all.

The gemling stands up from her bed and walks towards her parents' bed. She sits on the floor and looks at Lapis, taking a deep breath.

"I am confused…" She whispers. "I am really sad about your past and about you being the bad guys once. I know I shouldn't worry about this anymore. You are good now, but it still makes me sad. I am also worried about what Topaz said. There is a possibility where we all die and I don't want to be responsible for that. I don't want you to die…" She closes her eyes, holding back her tears. "I am sorry… It is all my fault. It was my idea to play with that computer. We can all die and it is my fault mom, I am so sorry…" Tears start to go down her face. "I am also scared about this new baby. I am scared that you will forget me. Please… Just… don't forget me…" Emerald whispers and stands up, cleaning the tears from her cheeks. She then kisses Lapis cheek and walks out of the temple. The walks towards the house's balcony, trying not to wake up Steven and Connie. Once she is out, Emerald sits on a chair, looking at the ocean.

"What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Jasper, who was sit on the floor with her legs out of the balcony before, asks, making Emerald jump in fright. "Hello Jasper… I didn't see you there." She sighs.

"I could see that." Jasper gives Emerald a laugh.

"Mind if I join you?" Emerald asks.

"No, I don't mind." Jasper smiles, crossing her arms on the balcony fence.

"So… what are you doing here?" Emerald looks at Jasper.

"I remember that I was the one who asked this question first." Jasper looks at the ocean.

"Okay… I am just… you know… appreciating the moon and the ocean… I guess."

The orange gem starts to laugh really hard. "You are a really bad liar."

"I know." Emerald looks at her green pajamas.

"You know, you could have told me that you are here just to think about life or something like that." Jasper looks at the green gemling.

"I will say that the next time." Emerald smiles. "Now, your turn."

"Well, I am here thinking about life… about the diamonds…" Jasper looks at the sky.

"Are you scared?"

"No, not really. It is just weird to find out that I am gonna be fighting against them after all those years of loyalty."

"I see…" Emerald looks away from the orange gem.

"Hey kid, you are not angry at me or your parents, right?" Jasper places her big hand on the gemling's head.

"I am not angry. I am sad… I mean… You were bad."

"Yes we were bad, but we were just obeying our diamonds and I was looking for revenge for what Rose did to my former diamond." Jasper explains.

"You had a choice, Jas. You could have joined the Crystal Gems in the Gem War, but you decided to fight for your diamond and the not Earth."

"Emerald, please understand, I didn't see this planet as something worth to protect. Actually, after all these years on this planet, it doesn't exactly feel like home yet. Sometimes I think that what make me stay here are and Topaz and you. You, Emerald, you were the one who made me stay here in the first place…"

"You were the one who tried to kill me when I was a baby, right?"

"Who told you?" Jasper asks, shocked.

"No one. I found out by myself."

"You probably hate me because of that."

"I don't." Emerald takes a deep breath. "Sure you did a lot of bad things in the past. You kidnapped me and tried to kill me when I was a week old, but I don't hate you. It just makes me sad."

"I am sorry. I was confused and angry back then."

"I forgive you, Jas. I am not angry. You are my teacher and I see you like an aunt too. It just makes me sad to know that our first meeting was in a do or die situation." Emerald rests her head against Jasper's arm.

"I see… well, so, you just went out without permission?" Jasper clears her throat, changing the subject.

"Yeah… I was upset about all of this and I just wanted to look at the sky. I really like to do that to calm down myself."

"I understand. I do that sometimes too when I want to be alone and think about everything." Jasper looks at the stars.

"Jas?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind not telling my parents that you saw me here?"

"Don't worry. It is gonna be our secret." Jasper smiles at Emerald.

"Thanks." The gemling looks at the sky too. "Do you think that they will show mercy?"

"Who? Your parents?" Jasper laughs.

"No! The diamonds, Jasper, the diamonds." Emerald laughs too.

"Ah, them. Well, I don't know. I really don't know. May-be. Usually they don't show mercy, but there is always a first time for everything."

"Yeah…"

"Emerald, for a kid you are worrying too much about it."

"I am worrying because it is my fault that they are coming."

"They were going to come for the Cluster eventually. It is not all your fault. No one blames you or Topaz for all of this. We had this conversation with Garnet today to plan what we are gonna do when the time comes. You are not alone, Eme. We are here to protect you, Topaz, your new sibling, the planet, everything. We are here to protect all of this…" Jasper points at the ocean.

"You are right."

"I know." Jasper smiles.

"Thank you, Jasper." Emerald hugs the orange gem.

"For what, exactly?" She looks surprised at the gemling.

"For listening."

"Oh… well… I am always here if you want." The quartz smiles. "But, could you stop this?" She points at the kid's arms.

"Oh, I am sorry." Emerald laughs, letting Jasper go.

"It is okay!" Jasper places her hand on Emerald's head again, while both of them look at the ocean with a smile on the face.


	9. Emerald's Adventure (part 1)

A week later the weather really changes and starts to get really cold around Beach City. Emerald, Pearl and Lapis are at home, while Amethyst, Peridot, Jasper, Steven and Connie are in a mission on the desert and Garnet is training Topaz's future vision on the beach.

Emerald is wearing her green sweatshirt and grey pants and watching Crying Breakfast Friends, while Pearl, who is wearing her pastel yellow sweater, looks for Lapis.

"Emerald?" Pearl calls the kid, who is on Steven's bed.

"Yes, Pearl?" Emerald looks at Pearl, who is in front of the stairs now.

"I'm not finding your mom and if Peridot comes back and I don't know where Lapis is, well, I'm gonna have some problems. Do you know where she is?"

"She is probably still in the bathroom. She has been inside there for a while now. She told me she was not feeling well."

"I see. Thank you, Eme." Pearl walks towards the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Lapis? Are you okay?" 

She doesn't get an answer, just some noises coming from inside.

"Lapis? Are you listening?"

Pearl place an ear on the door, but then Lapis suddenly opens it. She is wearing Peridot's green sweatshirt of Camp Pining Hearts and blue pants, looking really tired.

"I'm not okay! I don't even have to answer to that question! You can assume that I'm not okay if you know that I'm inside of this room." She points to the bathroom behind her. "I can't even stay on my feet all by myself for a few hours without fainting. I feel sick all the time. I'm definitely not okay, Pearl." Lapis places her hands on the sweatshirt's pockets.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." Pearl looks at the blue gem in front of her.

It takes a few seconds until Lapis realizes that she was being rude. "I'm sorry Pearl. I am just tired of being weak like this all the time. I can't stand it anymore."

"I know, Lapis." Pearl places a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But you need to remember why you are going through all this."

"My child…" The ocean gem places her hands on her belly.

"Exactly." Pearl smiles. "You know, this time, I'll be faster than Jasper and take the new one as my student."

"You and Jasper are so competitive." Lapis laughs.

"It has been like that for a couple of years."

Emerald, who was watching the whole scene from Steven's bed, takes advantage of the situation and gets out of the house without the other two noticing she is gone.

"Well, now, let's go find him." She places the hood of the sweatshirt on her head and walks towards the beach, looking for Topaz.

"Where is that boy? He told me he would be around here." She complains, walking towards the old docks.

"I am here." Topaz shows up from behind a rock nearby. He is wearing a dark red jacket and dark blue pants.

"Oh my stars. Topaz!" She looks at him with a scared face.

"You should have a look at your face right now!" He laughs.

"Shhh, be quiet! Where is your mom?" She looks around.

"She is going back to the temple, so, we have to be fast."

"How did you make her let you stay? It is really cold out here." Emerald asks confused.

"I told her that I needed to practice a little bit more and she told me that it was okay." He shrugs.

"Do you think she knows what I am doing?"

"I don't think so… But, you know, we always need to be careful because she has future vision too." He looks around.

"Yes…" Emerald looks around again. "So… where is the place you told me the diamonds used to go?" Emerald looks at Topaz.

"Well, it is in Europe. Here is one of my mom's maps…" He takes the map from a pocket inside of his jacket and shows it to Emerald. "But I don't think you should go there all by yourself. It might be dangerous." He looks at her eyes.

"Topaz, we talked about this, I wanna understand more about all of this. About the past of everyone, know what the diamonds used to do here, what gems really are supposed to be. What we really are… I need to do this." She takes the map from Topaz's hand.

"But why don't you go with one of the adults?"

"They wouldn't understand…" She looks at the sand under her shoes. "They would probably say that I shouldn't worry about it."

"So why can't I go with you?"

"I've already told you that I need you here. If we both go, they will find out that we are missing immediately. Look. I have been outside for a few minutes and no one noticed yet."

"Alright…" He takes a deep breath and gives her a hug. "Just be careful buddy!"

"Okay, I will!" She hugs him back.

Topaz leaves Emerald to go. "Use the warp pad from the barn, no one will notice if you use that one."

"Okay." She smiles. "Just one question before I leave."

"What is that?"

"Where is the barn?"

"Wait… you don't know where the barn is?" He asks, confused. "Your parents used to live there!" He throws his hands in the air.

"No. Remember, Topaz, I never get out of Beach City. The furthest place I've ever been is the Arcade. Well it is the Mask Island now, but, anyway, my parents don't allow me to go so far away."

"So, well, the barn is in that direction. You will easily find it." He point at the direction of the hills on countryside. "Can you summon your wings?" He looks at her, worried.

That is when Emerald concentrates a lot, making her wings show up. "Yes!"

"I still don't think that it is a good idea, Eme. You can't control them very well. You don't even know the place where you are going."

"Topaz, I am gonna be fine." She looks at her wings. "It is going to work."

Emerald walks a few steps back and then she starts to run, jumping on the air and then flapping her wings, flying towards the barn.

"Be safe." Topaz says, looking at her friend flying away.

Topaz places his hands on the pockets and starts to walk towards the house.

"Why are you so stubborn like that Eme?" He kicks the sand. "You don't need to find out about that alone. You could just ask the others. They would answer. I guess that our parents know the answers for your questions." Topaz opens the door of the house.

Lapis, Garnet and Pearl are sit on the couch talking about something related to baby clothes and things like that just to entertain Lapis while Peridot is not back. Topaz walks silently towards the TV, trying not to be noticed by his mother. He gets upstairs without anyone speaking to him.

Topaz sits on Steven's bed and watches the show that Emerald was watching before.

"We are gonna have problems..." He tells himself, looking at the television.

While Topaz worries at home, Emerald finally gets to the barn.

"Wow..." Emerald looks at the barn in front of her.

"So this is the barn that everybody talks about..." Emerald walks into the place, looking at every single corner of it.

"Cool..." She touches a meep morp.

Emerald walks upstairs and starts to search the place. She looks at the couch and finds a letter on it.

"Hey, this is mom's handwriting." She starts to read the letter. "Yeah, it is hers. This is for mama about that camp pining something show that Steven told me about." Emerald walks towards a box, which is opened, next to the sofa. The gemling looks inside and finds something really interesting.

"A tablet!" She tries to turn it on, being successful with that task. "It still has battery! Nice!" She says. "It looks like it belonged to mama?" She says while looking at a alien wallpaper and then inside of the box again. "Apparently this is her stuff. " She looks around. "This stuff is all her stuff… Why didn't she tell me that she had all this cool stuff here?" Emerald starts to search things in the tablet's gallery. "This is definitely her tablet since it has a lot of pictures of her and everybody else." Emerald says while reading the folders.

"Me and Steven, me and Amethyst, me and Pearl, me and the humans, me and Garnet, me and Ruby and Sapphire… me and Lapis." Emerald opens the last folder, which has more pictures than the other folders. The gemling starts to look at the pictures of her parents making faces, laughing or just visiting places worldwide. "Wow." She smiles. "They used to travel a lot." There was another folder named Lapis with a lot of picture of Lapis alone, apparently taken without the blue gem noticing. "And mama really liked to take pictures of mom. I wonder why they left this place."

After looking at all of the pictures, Emerald takes a picture of herself and adds a new folder named Emerald. She turns off the tablet and looks inside the box again, finding a photo of all the gems wearing baseball clothes. "Everybody plays baseball, apparently." She stands up and putting away the photo inside of her pocket. "I wouldn't mind living here." She goes downstairs.

"But, anyway, where is the warp pad?" She goes outside and walks around the barn.

"Topaz said go to the warp pad of the barn. Well, this is the barn and there isn't a warp pad here!" Emerald taps her foot on the ground. "Topaz wouldn't lie to me. Maybe the warp pad is not inside the barn, but..." She looks at a tree. "Nearby..." She jumps when she finds the warp pad on the grass. "Thanks, Topaz." Emerald runs towards the pad.  
"Now... where is that map..." She searches her pocket. "Here! Alright, where is the note." She reads the map searching for the information. "How to activate a warp pad. Well, apparently, it is easy." She says, doing what was written on the map. A few seconds later the pad starts to glow. "Yeah, it worked!" She shouts.

If it wasn't for a few seconds, Emerald would've been caught by Jasper, Amethyst, Peridot, Connie and Steven using the warp system because they were just back from their mission. The team would have noticed someone else using the warp because they were supposed to be the only ones using it.  
"How was it?" Pearl asks once the team gets home.

"Easy, like always." Jasper gives Pearl a look that only she understands.

While the two of them are in a silent conversation, Peridot walks towards Lapis, who is in the kitchen with Pearl and Garnet, cooking the dinner.

"So, how is my favorite gem doing?" Peridot hugs Lapis's waist from her back.

"I am not on my best day, but it just got better with you here."She kisses Peridot's cheek.

"The dinner is ready!" She rolls her eyes at Jasper and then smiles at the others.

"I am not hungry, thanks." Peridot places her chin on her wife's shoulder.

"So, I will eat your part then." Lapis giggles, sitting with everybody around a table they bought once the family got bigger.

"I will call Topaz again. I don't know why he didn't come yet." Garnet says while walking towards the stairs.

"Garnet, could you call Emerald for me? She probably didn't listen too. She is watching television." Lapis looks at the fusion.

"I will."

"Thanks."

Once Garnet gets upstairs, she only finds Topaz watching cartoons.

"Dinner time, little boy."

"I am coming. I am just finishing the episode." Topaz smiles.

"Now, Topaz." Garnet crosses her arms.

"Okay, mom." Topaz turns off the television and walks downstairs, but Garnet stays and looks around.

"Where is Emerald?" Garnets asks her son.

"I- I don't know, mom. The place was empty when I arrived." He lies.

"This is not good." She walks towards the dinner table.

Lapis looks at Garnet, but she doesn't find Emerald with her.

"Where is Emerald, Garnet?" Lapis asks, confused.

"She was not there."

"What do you mean?"

"Topaz told me that the place was empty since we came back." Garnet looks at her son.

"But she was there a few minutes before you came back. I even talked to her." Pearl points out. 

"We were here the whole time. She didn't go to the temple or the bathroom or the kitchen." Lapis starts to hyperventilate. When Peridot notices that, she quickly gets closer to Lapis.

"Stay calm, Lapis. She is probably on the beach or nearby." Peridot whispers, massaging Lapis's shoulders.

Lapis then suddenly stands up and runs towards outside opening it and starts to look around for Emerald frenetically, with everyone helping Peridot and Lapis to look for the gemling. When they don't find her, an hour later, Lapis starts to drown herself in tears. Peridot, who was running chasing Lapis all of the time, holds her closer to her chest.

"She is gone." Lapis says, between her tears.

"We will find her."

"Peridot, I didn't take care of my daughter and now she is gone." Lapis sobs.

"Shhh… Everything will be okay. Remember you can't get stressed. It is not good for the baby, Laz."

"I know, but I want my other baby back." Lapis hides her face on Peridot's shoulder.

"Me too, but you need to calm down." Peridot tell her wife, but the blue gem keeps crying.  
The only thing Peridot can do is watch her lover cry on her arms while trying to hold herself together for her family. She thought she had to be strong for them, so, she tried to remain calm, while trying to think of a plan to find her kid.

"Where did you go?" She asks underneath her breath.


	10. Emerald's Adventure (part 2)

The warp pad from Belogradchik Fortress, Bulgaria, suddenly glows and Emerald appears on it. The warp pad is on one of those big rocks upstairs the fortress, so, Emerald needed to fly to reach the ground with safety.

"Beautiful!" She looks around the place. "I wonder how it looks like in a sunny day." She takes the map from her pocket. "Well, it says here that there is a chamber somewhere between those rocks…" She looks at them. "It won't be easy. Please let it be opened with technology." She walks towards the rocks and then starts to touch the rock wall "Nothing." She punches the wall. "No." She rolls her eyes and takes the map again. "I need instructions!" The gemling shouts, looking for something that could help her and that is when she reads something that made her mad. "It can be opened only by gems directly related to the Diamond Authority by saying 'yes my diamond'. Great!" She says and a door starts to open in the middle of the rock.

"That was weird... " Emerald walks inside. Once she takes a first step into the cave, the lights turn on and the door closes. The green gemling looks at the stairs in front of her.

"Today is my lucky day!" She smiles, going downstairs and at her third step she falls down and rolls down the stairs. "Ouch..." She places her hand on her head. "Okay, not that lucky." Emerald stands up. "It is cold here too." She crosses her arms and continues her walk.

A few steps later, she enters a room full of doors.

"Alright. A few doors... Where do I even begin?" She stops in front of one of the doors. "There is something written..." She moves her hand on the dusty stone, removing the dust from it. "Gem language." She looks closer and tries to read it. "Yellow Diamond's Room... interesting. And Pearl said that it would be useless to teach me the language." She looks around to find a way to open the door.

"Oh no." Emerald looks at a hand reader, next to the door. "Are you joking me or what? Why do you need one like this all the time?" She taps her feet on the ground in anger and looks again at the reader. "Well..." Emerald slowly places her hand on the reader.

What Emerald didn't know is that the readers on the diamond base were made to identify gems DNA and not their hands. The Diamonds liked to hide their secrets carefully, so, only someone with their DNA could open their doors.

In a flash, the door started open.

"Wow..." Emerald walks into the yellow room.

There is a computer next to the right wall, a bed in the left and a table in front of the bed. Emerald walks towards the table and starts to investigate Yellow Diamond's stuff.

There are a lot of letters on her table and some pictures as well. "I always knew that the humans were not the ones who invented the photographs." She smiles.

"They might be Yellow Diamond and White Diamond." Emerald looks at them in the photos. "They look cute together." She touches their faces. "And... they kinda look familiar... her hair… when I was a baby, my hair was like hers." Emerald takes one of the pictures and puts it with the photographs of the gems that she found in the barn.

"Yellow Diamond didn't leave much she did have a bed even though we don't have to sleep." She opens the door and walks to the next, which is Blue Diamond's room.

"Her room is totally blue! Beautiful!" Emerald shouts with stars on her eyes. "Mom would love this place!" She looks around the place.

Blue Diamond's room is similar to Yellow Diamond's room, but her room is blue. On the table, there are some drawings and a silver flute.

"It looks like she knew how to play the flute..." Emerald tries to play the instrument, but it didn't sound really nice, making her laugh.

"Blue Diamond sure likes art." She looks at the drawings. "They are beautiful and delicate..." She looks at them one more time. "But, they kinda look sad." She sighs. "I thought this place would be scary, but it's actually normal. Like a house" She leaves Blue's room and looks at the next door, which is Pink Diamond's room.

The gemling goes inside of the pink room, but she didn't find much.

There is only the furniture, the same from the other rooms and a photograph of Blue and Pink Diamond on the floor, which Emerald picks up. "Why would Rose…" The gemling looks at Pink's smile. "She looks happy… how much longer did they stay here?" Emerald looks at the dusty place and then leaves to another room, putting away the picture with the other pictures she has. "Pink Diamond..."

She walks into White Diamond's room, which distracts her from Pink.

"This is what I call a huge computer!" Emerald smiles. White Diamond's room has a small and fancy bed next to the right wall, a huge computer in front of the middle wall, a sword collection next to the left wall and a small box on the bed.

"Man... This place is the best!" Emerald's eyes glow. "Mama would love this computer and this sword collection... Pearl would definitely love it!" She walks towards the bed and holds the small box on her hands.

"For Yellow..." She tries to open the little box, but she doesn't succeed. "It is locked! I really wanted to see this one." She lies down on White's bed.

"This place has a lot of memories from them." She looks at the box again. "The gems said they are bad, but it doesn't feel like it..."

While Emerald stops to rethink about the diamonds, before looking into the rest of the place, there is a fight going on at the beach house.

"I'm coming with you!" Lapis taps her foot with anger on the ground.

Everybody is watching Peridot and Lapis, who have been arguing since Peridot decided to leave Lapis at home with Topaz, Steven, Connie and Amethyst.

"You are not. You're gonna stay here!" Peridot crosses her arms. "And I'm not changing my mind."

"You are not the boss of me." She walks towards the warp pad. "And I'm not gonna stay here! I'm gonna go and help to find our daughter! I'm not gonna sit on that couch and wait for you all to come back!"

"Lapis!" Peridot uses her metal powers to control a chair and make it go towards Lapis, making the blue gem sit on it without her agreement. The technician then places the chair, with Lapis on it, next to the sofa.

"Wow, Peridot has metal powers!" Topaz says with stars on the eyes.

"You're not telling Emerald about it, little boy." Peridot says before walking towards Lapis, who looks at her face distorted with rage.

"Laz, please, understand. It's not good for you to come with us." Peridot kneels in front of Lapis.

"I-I don't care Peridot. I just wanna be there for my little girl." Lapis starts to cry all over again.

"But you need to be here for our other little gem." Peridot places her hand on Lapis's stomach.

"I know, but I need to go with you. I feel it, please, Peridot. I need to do it" Lapis wipes out her tears.

"It is not fair. How can I say no with you crying like this?" Peridot places her hand on her hair. "I'm gonna regret this." Peridot stands up and looks at the others. "Garnet, we are ready to go."

"Alright... Let's go team!" Garnet while Pearl and Jasper walk towards the warp pad.

"Thanks, Peridot." Lapis says underneath her breath, while her wife helps her to stand up.

"Just try to keep calm." Peridot looks at her wife with a smile and then walks towards the warp pad. Lapis starts to follow Peridot, but then she stops when she feels that pain inside of her belly again, tearing her apart.

"Not now, my dear. Please, just let me help them find your sister..." Lapis whispers to herself, placing one of her hands on her belly.

"Lapis? Are you okay?" Peridot looks at her from the warp pad, clearly worried.

"Of course I am. I was just thinking..." She continues her walk, trying to look as natural as possible.

Before they activate the warp pad, Garnet kisses her son on the forehead.

"Be nice." Garnet places her hand on her son's head.

"Okay, mom." He smiles and Garnet smiles back before activating the warp pad and warp away.

"Why did you do this, Eme?" He says underneath his breath, while walking towards Steven.

Meanwhile, Emerald already reached the communication room at the diamonds' place. She doesn't touch anything because of what happened last time, when she accidentally sent a message to the Diamond Authority, but she does look around, wishing she could be able to open some of the records without any risk.

Once she leaves the communication room, she finds another door, which looks not as old as the other ones.

"This one is different" Emerald blows the dust from the door. "Lapis Lazuli?" She reads it really slow to be sure she got that right. "Lapis Lazuli Diamond?!" The kid sighs. "What is going on here?"

Emerald doesn't realize that there are a few lapis lazulis back on Homeworld, just like pearls, rubies and all the other gems, however, she was right, that was her mom's room.

She enters the aqua blue room and finds a small bed, with whales drawn on the wall and a lot of pictures of a small Lapis Lazuli and Blue Diamond. Next to ones of the whales there is a tiny hand painted in the middle of other two big hands. Emerald walks closer to the wall and takes one of the photos, which is of Lapis when she was ten years old.

"She looks like mom. Her clothes, hair... and gem… No way." Emerald takes a step back and then looks at a picture of Blue, Pink and a baby. "Mom is Pink and Blue Diamond's daughter." She kneels on the floor, looking at the picture on her hands.

"Why she keeps hiding things from me?" Emerald punches the floor. "I don't know anything! I don't even know my own family! I don't know what happened. I don't know who my mother was!" She sits on the floor. "I am only 4 years old, but I am capable of understanding all this mess... they know that!" She looks at her hands. "I am capable of…"

Meanwhile, back at the barn, Peridot feels that something is totally not right, making her get even more worried.

"Emerald!" Peridot shouts around the barn and that is when she finds her tablet, turned on, right on the couch. "Eme…" She gets the tablet and runs towards the rest of the group. They are all looking at Garnet, who is telling them something important.

"Guys! Guys!" Peridot shouts, making everyone look at her.

"I found something." She shows a picture of the green gemling on the tablet. "She was here! Look at this picture! It is from today and from a few hours ago. She cannot be far away. Emerald doesn't know how to use the warp system, so, let's go."

"Peridot, Garnet... found her." Lapis places a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"And where is she?" Peridot looks at Garnet.

"Bulgaria..." Garnet takes a deep breath.

"WHAT?!" Peridot freaks out. "How?"

Lapis looks at her foot and then at Peridot. "She learned it... with one of Garnet's maps."

"She stole a map?!"

"Topaz gave it to her..." Garnet crosses her arms.

"Oh my stars..." Peridot places her hand on her hair.

"We should go." Garnet starts to walk towards the warp pad.

"Yes." Pearl walks right next to Garnet.

Once they get to the diamond's fortress, Garnet stops right in front of two rocks.

"She is inside." Garnet poits at rockd.

"Inside you say?" Pearl looks at Garnet, raising an eyebrow.

Lapis looks at the rocks and suddenly a flashback comes to her mind.

"Peridot?" She whispers, pushing her wife away from the others.

"What?" Peridot whispers back.

"I know this place…" She says so only they can hear.

"Do you?"

"Yes… I stayed here during the war until the day I was trapped on that mirror by Yellow Diamond. I used to visit this place after my mother was shattered. I don't remember exactly, but I remember something important… only the diamonds or someone related to them, like us or their pearls, can open the entrance by saying 'yes my diamond'." Lapis whispers.

"But how Emerald found out about this place?" Peridot looks at Lapis confused.

"I have no idea, but how are we gonna open this without showing them the truth?" Lapis asks.

Peridot looks at Garnet, who is talking about ways to get inside.

"I know how…" Peridot walks towards the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, so, this is an old system and, luckily, I know how to open it! Stay away this can get dangerous!" Peridot says, walking towards the rock wall.

Lapis looks at her and rolls her eyes. "Oh my stars Peri. You don't know how to act casual…" She crosses her arms, while Peridot touches the wall, pretending that she is typing on something.

"Yes my diamond…" Peridot whispers looking at the floor.

She walks back towards Lapis and wait a few seconds until the door opens.

"Good job, Peridot." Garnet says walking towards the inside.

They start to go downstairs Pearl and Garnet leading the way. Peridot is right behind them with Lapis and Jasper right. The blue gem is kind of distraught, remembering her past. All that stress makes her pain comes back, forcing her to stop. She silently rests her back against the wall.

"What is the problem, Lapis?" Jasper looks at her.

"Nothing…" Lapis looks at the next step of the stairs and keeps walking.

"Come on. You can't lie to me. I know you." Jasper looks at the blue gem, who stopped again.

"Don't remind me of that. It is not something easy to forget." Lapis crosses her arms, but she regrets that when the pain comes back.

"I didn't mean to make you remember that…" Jasper shakes her head. " I was just trying to talk to you. I know that our past is… complicated."

"Sure it is." Lapis makes a frown

"But, with all those things aside, you were the one who talked to me and who believed in me to be a Crystal gem, so, let me help you."

"You know, the past is not something I wanna talk about now…" Lapis palaces a hand on her belly, trying to hold herself together.

"Do you remember this place?" Jasper suddenly asks, making Lapis look at her eyes, shocked.

"How do you know? Were you spying on us?!"

"No. Of course not. I was important back on Homeworld, you know. I was the one who trained Peridot when she was a kid." They look at the green gem, who is talking with Pearl. "But she will not remember me, not after what Yellow Diamond did to her. I always knew about your real identity. Why do you think they chose me to be your scout? I was there when both of you were born … I am old you know…" Jasper reach eye to eye with the shocked gem next to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked me and I didn't have a reason to tell you. But you never asked yourself why your wife is powerful like that."

"But… why Peridot was never able to use her power before?" Lapis asks.

"Because that was the only way for her to pretend that she was an era two, but she doesn't remember about that because her memory was erased. She doesn't remember half of her life…" Jasper lowers her head.

"What?! You mean that Peridot doesn't know about her own life?"

"Yes. Back when she had her memories…" Jasper thinks about what she is going to say. She can't tell Lapis that her memories were erased too or things could go down hill. "Peridot knew about you being an heir and she also knew about her powers. She knew that she was not an era two peridot. She still remembers that she used to lie about her identity, but she forgot that being powerless like an era 2 Peridot was a lie too. The truth is that Yellow Diamond erased most of her memories about being an heir."

"Why would she do that?" Lapis looks at her wife again.

"We can talk about that later some other time."Jasper says when she realizes that they are almost at the end of the stairs. "Just, don't tell her, Lapis. It will not be easy for her to fight her parents if she starts to question what she is or was." Jasper whispers. "It could trigger something. I don't know."

Lapis nods. "Don't worry. I won't, can I tell her about you?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk more about the memory thing later?"

"Maybe after the baby is born."

"Thank you." Lapis walks towards Peridot.

"Hey." Peridot looks at the blue gem.

"Hi." Lapis holds her wife's hand.

"Talking with Jasper?"

"Yes. It happens that she knows about us."

"What?!"

"I will explain everything later."

Garnet stop in front of one of the doors, trying to find out the correct one. A few seconds later, she looks at the gems behind her.

"She is there." She points at the last door.

"I will open it!" Pearl places her hand on the reader since she is closer to the door.

Pearl waits a minute, but it doesn't work.

"It is not working…" Pearl looks at her hand and that is when Lapis looks at Peridot and Jasper.

"Here, let me try." Lapis walks towards the door and places her hand on the reader, giving a smile at Pearl, who reads the name on the door.

When it opens, they find a gemling sit on the ground.

"Emerald!" Lapis and Peridot scream, running towards their daughter.

"Are you okay?" Peridot asks, checking out her gem.

"What are you doing here?" Lapis places her hands on her kid's shoulders.

They wait a few minutes, but Emerald doesn't answer.

"Emerald?" Peridot looks at her kid.

"Why?" The gemling stands up.

"Why what?" Peridot gives her a confused look.

"Why don't you finally tell me?" The kid looks at Lapis, who grabs the picture that is next to her daughter's foot.

"Tell what?" Peridot asks.

"That she is a monster!" Emerald shouts, pointing at Lapis.

Everybody look at Emerald, shocked.

"W-what?" Lapis asks, worried about the answer.

"You are the heir of them." Emerald points at a picture on the wall.

"I- I am not like them…" Lapis starts to freak out.

"How can you know that?" Emerald shouts.

"Emerald, listen… I know this is a little bit confusing, but your mom is not like her parents. She is not a monster." Peridot looks into her kid's eyes.

"Why do you trust her?"

"Because I know her."

"Did you know about this."

Peridot takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"For how much longer?"

"Since I told you my story." Peridot closes her eyes.

"She lied to you when you met. Why do you trust her?"

"B-because…" She looks at Garnet and Pearl. "Because I lied too. I didn't tell anyone that I am also an heir. The daughter of Yellow and White Diamond…" Peridot lowers her head.

"What?" Pearl asks, surprised.

"I am sorry guys…" Peridot apologises to Garnet and Pearl.

"Listen, Emerald…" Jasper gets in the middle of the conversation. "You can't put the blame on your parents. I know you are mad, but it is not their fault to be who they are."

"We didn't choose to be what we are. But that does not change the fact that we love you, Emerald."

"We are family. Our past is not what matters, but what we chose to be here on Earth." Garnet says.

"Eme, we are a part of this family and of the diamond family, but that is not important to either of us. We don't even call ourselves by our real name." Peridot places a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"That is true. You know, Lapis Lazuli Diamond and Peridot Diamond are not cool names." Lapis smiles.

"But how-" Emerald tries to ask more about this story when, suddenly, Lapis closes her eyes, while holding her belly.

"Lapis!" Everybody screams.

"Mom!" Emerald tries to hold Lapis, when Jasper picks her up and leaves the room.

"I want to be with her." Emerald tells Jasper.

"You can't do anything about it."

"Lapis, I told you shouldn't have came with us." Peridot places Lapis's head against her chest and makes her sit on her legs.

"I know, but-" Lapis makes a grimace. "I needed to find her." Lapis starts to cry in pain. "It hurts."

"Did this start just now?"

"No. I was feeling this pain back at home." She takes a deep breath when the pain comes back.

"You should have told me."

"If I had told you, you wouldn't let come with you." Lapis tries to catch her breath.

Peridot takes a deep breath. Okay, you are right. Now, just close your eyes and focus on my voice…" Peridot places her limb enhancer hand on her wife's belly, making it warm. "I never thought that this would be how we would tell them about our past." Peridot looks at the room. "This place looks fancy. Is that you?" Peridot points at the picture on Lapis's hand.

"Yes. Blue Diamond took this picture. She was supposed to be on a war meeting, but instead of that, she was with me."

"I bet Yellow Diamond got mad."

"Yeah." Lapis tries to smile. "She did. She actually started to yell all over this place."

"She has this yelling side of her." Peridot rubs her cheek on her wife's cheek.

"It hurt, you know, when she called me a monster. Just like so many others did before…"

"You are not a monster." Peridot kisses Lapis's cheek.

"Sometimes, when I have nightmares about my past, I think I am."


	11. You Are Yourself

At the house, Topaz is walking around the room freezing the floor while he takes a few steps around the warp pad.

"Topaz?" Steven calls him from the sofa, but the kid doesn't answer to him.

"Blue Topaz?" Steven calls him one more time, but the gemling doesn't even look at him. After a couple of minutes, Steven finally decides to stand up and walk towards Topaz. Steven touches Topaz on his shoulder, making the kid jump a little. "Topaz, are you okay?"

"W-what?" Topaz looks at him, surprised.

"What is wrong?" Steven pick Topaz up and sits with him on the sofa again.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You were freezing the floor." Steven places a hand os the kid's square hair. "Is it about Emerald?"

"Yes and no." Topaz looks away from Steven.

"Tell me about it." Steven smiles.

"It is complicated." Topaz places his head against Steven's chest.

"You're best friends. It's understandable that you are worried about her, but I'm sure they will find her." Steven hugs Topaz.

"It is not exactly because of this. It is because of what l did to help Emerald."

"What did you do troublemaker?" Steven makes Topaz sit looking at him.

"I lied to everyone."

"What do you mean?" Steven raises an eyebrow.

"I know where she went." Tears start to show up on the kid's eyes. "I failed."

"Failed?" Steven wipes the tears out of Topaz's cheeks.

"I always try to be like my mom and my mothers, but I always fail. The only time I could prove to them that I was capable of making important decisions and that I can be like them, I did the wrong thing. I lied to my mom. I wasn't strong enough to say 'no' to Emerald. I'm the worst Crystal Gem ever."

"Hey." Steven caresses Topaz's hair. "Calm down, Topaz. But I know how you are feeling. This thing about feeling like you have to be like someone else."

"You do?" Topaz wipes out his own tears.

"You know who my mom is, right?" Steven chuckles. "Rose Quartz is kind of a big deal." He smiles. "But the thing is that you don't need to be what people expect you to be." Steven takes a deep breath. "Once a gem told me something really important that helped me to understand this and I'm gonna tell you the same thing she told me." Steven looks at Topaz's eyes. "You're different than the rest of us and that is what's so exciting. You don't have to be like Garnet or Ruby or Sapphire. You can be someone even better. You can be you." Steven takes Topaz's hand, the one where his gem is. "Look." He points at Topaz's gem. "You're yourself, Blue Topaz. You don't have to be like anyone else. You just have to be you. You know, that gemling who enjoys snowboarding and hiding horses. The one who loves square pizza and fries. Yourself."

Suddenly, Steven feels someone jumping on him. "Thank you." Topaz hugs Steven's neck.

"You're welcome."

"Who was the gem that told you all of that?" Topaz asks with curiosity.

"Bismuth."

"Mom's friend?"

"That is the one."

"I wish I could meet her. Mom told me she has been traveling for years."

"Yes. It wouldn't take that long if she used the warp system. But the important thing is that she is having fun." Steven looks at Topaz with a serious face. "You do understand that you should have told us where Emerald went, right?"

"I do."

"And you also understand that doesn't make you the worst Crystal Gem right?"

"Yes, Steven." Topaz smiles.

"You're just a kid and it is normal that you make mistakes. Just promise me you won't lie again."

"I promise." He fist bumps with Steven.

"That is the Topaz I know."

"Alright" Topaz makes thumbs up, but then, next time he opens his eyes, he is not with Steven anymore. He is in a totally different place, it looks like a throne room. Three thrones. He is behind a blue one. Once he looks again he finds himself behind a white throne, but he looks different. He looks tired and is he bleeding?!

"What is happening?" He decides to walk towards his tired self, but that is when he listens to someone crying. Once the gemling looks to where the crying is coming from, he finds Peridot holding Lapis from falling on her knees. The ocean gem is the one crying.

"Mother, please, give him back!" Lapis begs, while looking at Blue Diamond.

"He's one of our descendants. He needs to stay on Homeworld." Blue Diamond looks at the baby on her arms. "Right?"

"You two are going to stay here too." Yellow Diamond looks down at Lapis and Peridot. "But you won't see him often, of course." She smiles. "Especially now that your memories are back."

"You're a monster! I can't believe that I'm related to you." Peridot yells.

"You are talking to a diamond, Peridot. Show some respect." White Diamond rolls his eyes.

"Don't tell me how I should talk to any of you. I'm not taking orders from you, father!" Peridot crosses her arms.

"You're taking orders from me or your daughter and son will never see you again!" White Diamond crosses his arms. "If you care about them, you better do as you're told."

"Please…" Lapis wipes out the tears on her face. "Just give him and Emerald to us. We will do anything."

"Emerald is not going anywhere. She made her choice."

"Tell me where Emerald is. Now!" Topaz watches at his other self run towards the diamonds, summoning his weapon.

"Topaz?" Peridot and Lapis say together.

"Who is this gemling?" Blue Diamond is the one to ask.

"He is the fusion's gemling." Yellow looks at the kid.

"Disgusting." Blue Diamond looks at Topaz.

"Tell me now!" Topaz shouts one more time.

"Who do you think you are?" Yellow Diamond gets near him.

"I am the one who is gonna save my best friend from you. I'm not afraid of any of you."

"Sure." Blue Diamond giggles and then looks at the other two diamonds. "I guess I'm gonna use him for some revenge later."

"I'm not going with you!" Topaz gets ready to fight.

"Oh... you are." Blue looks at White and gives him a signal.

"Come here." White holds Topaz by his arm.

"Get off me!"

"No." White rolls his eyes. "Do you think that is how it works?"

"Put Topaz down here. Now!" Peridot yells with all her strength. "He is not your revenge tool."

"He is now." Blue shrugs. "You know, Lapis, your son looks like you when you were a baby." Blue Diamond looks at the baby again.

"But Emerald has my hair." Yellow says, proud of her grandchild .

"She is a copy of Peridot." White laughs.

"You two should stop. She controls water. Of course she is like me." Blue smiles.

"She has something from all of us." WD smiles.

"No, she doesn't!" Lapis yells.

"Of course she does." Blue looks at Lapis.

"She is so like us that she even contacted us to come to Earth earlier." Yellow places her hands on her waist.

"W-What?" Peridot asks shocked.

"Oh, so you didn't know." White raises an eyebrow.

Peridot holds Lapis closer, while the blue gem gets lost on tears.

"She didn't do that!" Topaz yells, trying to punch White.

"Shut up brat!" White tells him.

That is when all the noise wakes up the baby, making him cry on Blue's arms.

"Hey, baby. Don't cry."

"Ugh. Make him stop." Yellow covers her ears.

"How?" Blue looks st Yellow.

"I don't know! You're the one who likes kids." Yellow crosses her arms.

However, before he could find out what will happen, Topaz's vision starts to turn into dark and he is back at the beach house again.

"Topaz!" Garnet, who got back a few minutes earlier, is in front of her kid whe his eyes turn back to their natural dark blue color.

"He is back!" Garnet says.

"Mom?"

"I'm here Topaz. I'm here." Garnet hugs her son.

"Mom, Lapis and Peridot they're daughters of the diamonds..." Topaz tells his mom, really scared.

"We know. We just found out about that..." Garnet smiles.

Topaz suddenly realizes what that meant. "Where is Emerald?"

"She is inside her room. Lapis is just recovering her energies to talk with Emerald... to find out the reason why she went to Bulgaria."

"Is Lapis okay?"

"She is better now." Garnet smiles. "Are you okay?"

"Just scared."

"Now, tell me, why one of my maps were with Emerald?" Garnet asks with a serious face.

"I gave it to her. She wanted to find out about the diamonds and know more about gems. I told her about the map to the Diamond's basement on Earth and she asked me to find the map for her." Topaz closes his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong."

"You're grounded for lying to me and for not telling us where Emerald went." Garnet looks at her son's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't do that again. Telling the truth is always the best solution." Garnet hugs her son.

"I will not do it again." He hugs Garnet back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Garnet places her chin on Topaz's head.

Meanwhile, inside Peridot and Lapis's room, the technician is walking in front of Emerald, trying to organize her thoughts, while Lapis is sit on her bed.

"Don't you have anything to say to your mom?" Peridot stops in front of her daughter.

"I am sorry for calling you a monster." Emerald looks at her foot. "I didn't want to hurt you. I was so confused..."

"So, whenever you get confused, instead of talking to us, you run away to the other side of the world?" Peridot places her hands on her waist.

"I told you, I'm sorry..." Emerald starts to cry.

"Emerald." Lapis calls her daughter. She sounds really tired, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to fix this. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know about us. You told me that you came from Homeworld and tried to destroy the planet. That made me start asking myself if destroying planets is what we're supposed to be doing instead of living like normal people."

"Well, gems are made to serve the diamonds… their wish is the command." Peridot takes a deep breath. "But not all gems do that. There are many of us out there who don't and there are a lot who do. It is on the gem to choose."

"And how about us?"

"What do you mean?" Lapis asks.

"You are heirs of the diamond authority. Aren't you supposed to follow their steps? I mean what am I supposed to be? My grandparents are the whole diamond authority-"

"You're supposed to be Emerald, our daughter, a gem born on Earth and descendent of the Diamond Authority. Those are things you can't change, but the rest is up to you. You choose who you want to be. You are free to choose." Peridot looks at Emerald with a smile.

"Why didn't you ask us about gems before?" Lapis asks.

"Because you wouldn't answer me. You always hide stuff from me! Like this." Emerald grabs the photograph from her pocket. "Why didn't you tell me that you used to to travel all the time or that you guys used to play baseball. Why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you stop traveling or playing baseball!? Why didn't you tell me that the diamonds are my grandparents?"

Peridot looks at Lapis.

"We… we don't know. Actually we stopped traveling when I had a fight with your mama, years ago and about the baseball... I don't know, we shouldn't have stopped." Lapis looks at her hands.

"And how about the diamonds?" Emerald crosses her arms.

"We were hiding from everyone. I didn't even know that your mama was the heir of Yellow and White Diamond." Lapis looks at her daughter. "And the fact that this whole situation was confusing for the two of us made we decide to not tell you."

"I had the right to know. It's about my life too." Emerald sits on her bed. "It is the worst thing, you know, not knowing about your origins."

Lapis stands up and walks towards Emerald.

"Sorry..." Lapis sits and hugs her kid. "We didn't want you to feel that way. We love you and the last thing we want to do is make you feel bad."

"We're gonna make it up to you." Peridot sits on the other side of the bed. "But you're still grounded without television for a year." Peridot says.

"Okay, mama." Emerald hugs Lapis back. "And I'm sorry, mom. I didn't want to make you feel bad and I didn't want to hurt you or my little brother or sister..."

Lapis kisses the top of Emerald's head. "I know. It wasn't your fault."

"Just don't make us feel worried like that again." Peridot smiles.

"I will try, but I'm still confused about what is wrong or right here..." Emerald tells her parents. "We are made to do something, but we can choose to go against that purpose?"

"As you grow up, it will get easier to understand." Peridot looks at her kid. "You were born here, it will make sense soon."

The gemling grabs the picture of the YD and WD from her pocket.

"Are they your parents, mama?" Emerald asks to Peridot, who takes the picture from Emerald's hand.

"Yes, they are."

"They seem to love each other..." The gemling smiles.

"I don't know, it was not clear if they did or not. I wonder what is happening between them nowadays." Peridot tries to smile.

"They don't look like gems that want to kill family."

"This picture is from a time before me or even you mom. It's from before the war. They've changed since that time. They are nothing like this..."

"But, maybe those years that you stayed away from them, changed them for good." Emerald says.

"Let's be realists... they wouldn't turn good that fast." Peridot looks at her kid. "I know you want to have a good impression of them because they are your grandparents, but the truth is that they are not good."

Lapis takes a deep breath and then stands up. "If they cared about us, they would've come to look for us once we were missing."

"Maybe they thought you were fine." Emerald shrugs.

"No way." Lapis rolls her eyes, walking towards her bed.

"Do you want to know anything else?" Peridot looks at Emerald.

"No." The kid shakes her heads.

"Alright." Peridot walks towards Lapis.

"Thank you for talking to me."

"If you have questions again. Please, talk to us." Peridot sits next to Lapis and holds her hand.

"I'm going to go outside." Emerald stands up.

"Just, stay close to the house-" Peridot starts.

"Be careful." Lapis looks at the gemling.

"Okay." Emerald opens the door and walks out of the room, while her parents stay in silence. Just a couple of minutes later Peridot breaks the silence.

"I think there's something wrong with her."

"I think that too."

"We're horrible parents."

"It is what it looks."

"She avoided talking to us." Peridot sighs. "We should've made a 'no more secrets' rule."

Lapis kisses her wife's shoulder. "We need to think on how to solve our bad parenting skills."

"You are right." Peridot kisses the blue gem's hand.

"We should start our trips again, act more like a family. You know, have fun with her, take her to see this world. Talk about Camp Pining Hearts and try to reconnect her before we lose her forever." Lapis looks at Peridot.

"That is a nice plan, but what about you and the baby?" Peridot asks concerned.

"We will be fine. I promise you."

"I guess we could try then." Peridot smiles.

"So, I need to find my baseball stuff in the barn. It is probably with our morps." Lapis smiles as well.

"We need to clean that place. I bet my alien is still there."

"Not that alien again. Please forget about it." Lapis closes her eyes, making Peridot laugh. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." Lapis crosses her arms.

"My Laz is jealous. How cute." Peridot places her arms around Lapis.

"I'm not jealous!"

Peridot kisses Lapis's cheek.

"Well, you don't need to be." Peridot smiles and Lapis rests her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"Emerald's birthday is the day after tomorrow." Lapis points out. "We should start planning."

"She's gonna turn 5 years old..." Peridot plays with her wife's hair.

"She's growing up so fast..."

"Yes... She is..."


	12. Together

_A.n.: Hey! Hi! So, there is a song in this chapter and I have a suggestion... When it comes, you could listen to it while reading. It's called 'My Love' by Sia._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

After a long night of sleep, Peridot and Lapis decide to go to the barn and finally start planning for their daughter's birthday party while she stayed with Jasper, who said that would take the kid for a trip to the beta kindergarten. Jasper wanted to show Emerald her origins and they agreed with it.

"Just promise me-" Peridot just opens the door of the barn when her wife places a hand on her arm.

"Okay, Peri, I promise you that I won't be doing risky things." Lapis kisses Peridot's cheek.

"I'm talking seriously here, Lapis. You can't put yourself into stressful situations anymore. Yesterday was enough for the rest of your pregnancy." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Love, please, let's work." Lapis smiles.

"Okay." Peridot gets inside the barn and starts to bring the boxes from upstairs to downstairs.

"Sure I can't help you with those?" Lapis asks from a chair after a couple of minutes.

Peridot just stops and gives a raised eyebrow to her wife.

"I know." Lapis giggles while rolling her eyes. "Don't do risky things." She places a hand on her belly. "Someone else is counting on me." She smiles. "Right?"

The technician smiles at the ocean gem. "It is good to see you happy." She places the last box on the floor and then walks towards Lapis. "With your eyes glowing like that." She sits next to Lapis's chair and holds her hand.

"After the pain I felt yesterday, I am happy that everything is fine."

"You did vomit a couple of times this morning."

"That is called morning sickness and it is normal to happen during pregnancy." Lapis kisses her wife's cheek. "You know that."

"I do." Peridot takes a box that is next to her.

"So, what is in that box?" Lapis ask curious.

"Well, here we have…" Peridot opens the box with a smile. "Pictures and gifts from the places we had been." She takes a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Peridot looks at Lapis.

"For what?"

"To remember."

Lapis sighs. "I know what you mean. You are talking about the fact that we were friends and not every time things were okay between us. If I am ready to remember that? Let's find out."

"Do you remember what I told you?" Peridot takes Lapis's hand. "If you ever feel afraid of something…" She touches Lapis's chin with the other hand, making Lapis look at her. "We will find a way through it together." Peridot smiles, making her wife smiles again.

"Sometimes, I don't know what I would do without you by my side." She squeezes Peridot's fingers affectionately.

Peridot smiles and looks at the box again. "Those are just happy moments."

"But I do remember what happened after some of those pictures were taken."

"You just need to let it go, Lapis. It is in the past. Everything is different now. We are married, getting along well and with a family that is getting bigger. Back at that time, did you ever think you would even date me?" Peridot laughs.

"No." Lapis giggles.

"See. Things change. Memories are good, but not to make you feel bad." Peridot says still holding Lapis's hand.

"You always say that."

"You are right." The green gem gets a picture from inside the box, It is one of them in front of the Eiffel Tower. Peridot is with ice-cream on her hair and Lapis is laughing at her, while taking the picture of them like a selfie. "Look." Peridot gives the picture to Lapis. "It is us, in Paris."

"I remember this place. It was your first time trying ice-cream." Lapis giggles.

"Yes and you laughed at me, but I couldn't be truly mad at you because of that. You were my best friend and my barn mate, however, I almost threw the ice-cream on you." She smiles.

"I don't know what I would do if you did that." Lapis looks at the picture again.

"You would probably make me sleep inside of the lake." Peridot gets another picture and starts to laugh.

"What is that?" Lapis asks. Her curiosity showing up again.

"It is you, running away from the fireflies." Peridot laughs even harder.

"Wait! Let me see it!" Lapis gets the picture from Peridot's hand. "Why do we even have this?"

"I just found it funny and decided to keep it."

They stop to admire other pictures, but Lapis keeps the first two with her.

"It is wonderful." Lapis stops and places her hand on her belly that was starting to show.

"Are you okay, Lapis?" Peridot asks when she sees tears on Lapis's eyes.

"Yeah..." She wipes out the tears from her cheeks. "Just hormones."

"Are you sure?" Peridot touches Lapis's shoulder.

The ocean gem takes a deep breath and Peridot hugs her.

"What's wrong my dear?"

"Peri, I-I'm scared. What is gonna happen to us? To our kids?" She asks between sobs.

"What do you mean?"

"They are gonna kill us, aren't they?"

"I don't think they're gonna kill us, but we will be punished." Peridot looks at her lover's eyes.

"I want to show it for the three of them." Lapis places her head on Peridot's shoulder. "I don't want them to die that young."

"Wait…" Peridot shakes her head. "Three?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. Emerald and the babies." Lapis looks at her wife.

"Lapis, I don't want to disappoint you, but there is only one baby in there. I saw it with my screen. I just saw one." The green gem says, confused.

"I know, but I can feel them. That is what I'm trying to say, we're expecting twins." Lapis looks at her belly. "I'm telling you."

"It is not possible. I'm sure." Peridot looks at Lapis with a serious look. "It's just your imagination."

The blue gem starts to get angry with the technician. "My imagination?" She crosses her arms and reach eye to eye with Peridot. "I'm not imagining it. If you didn't notice I'm almost poofing everyday and I feel that a lot of energy is going to somewhere else instead of just one baby."

"How could you even know that?"

"It's not the first time that I'm carrying a baby. I know what these energy feelings are." Lapis stands up. "And if you don't believe in your own wife..." Lapis takes a deep breath. "Look. I'll come back and talk with you once you stop acting like a jerk." She starts to walks towards the door.

"What did I do? Where are you going?" Peridot freaks out.

The blue gem holds the door for a second and then starts to run.

"Lapis!" Peridot runs after the ocean gem.

"Leave me alone." Lapis yells while running away from Peridot.

"Don't run away! You shouldn't be running!"

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" Lapis continues running.

"What is happening to you? Why are you running away?"

"Because I know!"

"What do you know?" Peridot asks worried.

Lapis stops and then looks at her wife. The technician isn't surprised to see tears on the blue gem's eyes.

"Stop acting like something is not wrong. I know that you don't want them."

"Stop with this nonsense. Of course I do."

"So, tell me then why are you acting like this? Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Because I don't want to believe it." Peridot looks at her fingers.

"Why?"

"Because if there is two they won't survive!" Peridot looks away from Lapis,falls on her knees.

"W-what?"

"Oh Lapis..." Peridot walks towards her wife and kneels next to her. "I didn't want you to know about this... When you fell from the sky the shell of the gemling's egg scratched."

"I know that." Lapis looks at her hands. "It was my fault."

Peridot pretends that she didn't listen that last sentence. "You know that, but you don't know that this is the reason why you are feeling so bad lately. The gemling is trying to fix the eggshell, but if you don't do any kind of dangerous thing it will be easier for the shell to fix, however, if there are two gemlings, it's impossible for both of them fix their respective shells at the same time..." Peridot takes a deep breath. "But the first time that I checked there was only one baby... unless the second one was behind of the other... I can check it again if-"

"No." Lapis interrupts Peridot. "I don't want to be certain about it... not anymore."

"Oh dear." The green gem hugs the blue one.

"All I wanted was to make things right. I only wanted this to be good news... Emerald's birthday is tomorrow and we didn't even start to plan it." Lapis places her head on Peri's shoulder with tears coming down her face

"We'll make it work, like we always do. Together."

"Are you sure we can do it?"

"Yes."

That was the last word spoken between them for a few minutes. Peridot starts to play with her wife's hair, trying to calm her down, while Lapis started to cry again. The only sound around them is Lapis sobbing.

"Laz-"

Lapis interrupts Peridot when she hugs her really strong.

"Could you sing for me?" Lapis closes her eyes.

"Of course." Peridot clears her throat and then takes a deep breath. "My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside me. Leave you blind. My love you have found peace. You were so searching for release. You gave it all into the call. You took a chance and you took a fall for us."

The blue gem looks at Peridot's visor and, calmly, she takes them off to look at Peridot's eyes. The technician looks at the blue eyes that she loves.

"You came thoughtfully. Loved faithfully. You taught me honor. You did it for me. Tonight you will sleep. You will wait for me my love." Peridot wipes out the tears from Lapis's cheeks with her fingers, while Lapis looks at the sky and places her hands on her belly.

"Now I am strong. You gave me all... you gave all you had and now I am whole. My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside me. Leave you blind." Peridot kisses Lapis's cheek.

"My love, look what you can do. I am mending I'll be with you. You took my hand." Peridot sings and Lapis tries to find comfort in her wife's voice.

"Added a plan. You gave me your heart and I asked you to dance with me. You loved honestly. Did what you could release." Peridot places her hand on Lapis's stomach.

"Now I am strong. You gave me all. You gave all you had and now I am whole. My love..." Peridot places her gem on Lapis's forehead. "I love you, Laz. I'll always love you and we will find a way to save our children."

"I love you too, Peri." The blue gem kisses the green one.


	13. Emerald's Birthday (part 1)

Emerald wakes up in the next morning just like she does every day. However, once she opens her eyes, she finds out that she is not inside of her mothers' room.

"The... barn?" Emerald looks around. "Why?" She blinks a few times and thens stands up. She starts to walk towards the door when she listens to someone laughing from outside.

"This is our best meep morp ever." She listens to Peridot speaking from outside.

"Mama?" She asks herself confused.

"Yeah." Lapis answers Peridot. "I totally agree."

"Do you think she will like it?"

"I think she will love it."

Emerald notices that they stay in silence for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The green gem asks.

"Yes, it was just morning sickness. I can deal with it. If I don't move from here for a while, I should be fine." She giggles.

"I can't understand how you can laugh at it. Every time I see you throwing up your breakfast, I feel terrible." Peridot says while Emerald sneaks out her head of the barn's door.

"Mom? Mama?" She rubs her eyes with her hand. "What is happening here?"

Peridot suddenly runs in front of the table, hiding something behind her body.

"Happy birthday, Eme!" Peridot smiles.

"How is my big girl doing?" Lapis asks from a chair.

"Fine... Why are we here? And how did I get here?"

"Well, your mama brought you." Lapis smiles and Emerald walks towards her.

"Happy birthday!" Lapis softly hugs her daughter. "My baby is growing up." She places her hand on Emerald's hair. "It looks like yesterday I was holding you for the first time." The ocean gem place a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"So, tell me, what do you want for breakfast?" Peridot asks.

"Hmm, I don't know... maybe some... bacon pancakes?" The kid smiles.

"Glad you said that." Lapis stands up. "We have some bacon pancakes."

"Sit down, Laz." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Oh... alright." Lapis sits again. "Your mama can get it for you."

"I can get it myself. Where are they?" She looks at her mom.

"Right there." Lapis points at a picnic basket.

"Alright." Emerald walks towards the basket and gets her breakfast.

"Okay… well, we have something for you." The technician gives her kid a smile while Emerald sits on the floor, next to her mom's legs, looking at Peridot and eating her pancakes.

"We haven't made a meep morp in a while, so, we decided to make one for you." Lapis looks at the gemling.

"What is a... moop meerp?" Emerald asks, confused.

"It's called meep morp. Actually, humans call it as art, but, we found our way of calling it better." Peridot takes the meep morp from behind her, making Emerald truly laugh, something she hasn't done that often lately.

"Happy birthday Emerald." Lapis and Peridot say together, while Peridot gives a box to her daughter. "See, the ribbon is even green."

"I see…" She starts to open the box, finding inside of it another little box in the shape of a starfish, with a lot of green and dark green stones on it. "It is a starfish." She smiles.

"We know how the ocean is important to you, so, we decided to give you something that belongs to the ocean." Peridot sits next to her daughter.

"Open it." Lapis claps her hands, full of enthusiasm.

Once Emerald does what her mom told her, a music starts to come from inside of the box.

"Since you really like this song and I haven't sung it for you in a while, we decided to give it to you... Now, you can always have a part of us with you."

The song was the lullaby that Lapis' used to sing for Emerald when it was bedtime.

"Sleep my child..." Lapis sings along with the sound coming from the box. "It is your time to dream... You have your own world to go now... But, remember... That the Sun will come back again and you'll need to say goodbye to your own world and come back to us... To our world with all our friends…"

"I love this song..." Emerald smiles.

"And it is also a necklace." Peridot takes the box and places around Emerald's neck with the little chain attached on the box.

"Thanks." Emerald smiles. "It means a lot to know that you still-" She takes a deep breath. "Never mind." She forces a smile when , all of a sudden, the warp pad next to the barn activates.

"Are we waiting for more people?" The child asks, confused.

"Of course." Peridot smiles. "It's a birthday party and, besides, we can't play baseball with only three gems." She raises an eyebrow to her kid.

"Really?" Emerald widens her eyes.

"Yes." Peridot stands up.

"You know mama, I love baseball, but maybe we shouldn't start this party.. I am sure-" Emerald starts to try to convince her mother, but suddenly someone hugs her from her back.

"Happy Birthday, Eme!" Topaz shouts, making Emerald jump and make a bad face.

"Could you, please, try not to break me?" Emerald raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry." Topaz lets Emerald go.

"Thank you" She holds her necklace.

"Well, here is your present." Topaz smiles and gives a box to Emerald, who opens it.

Inside of the box, there is a green scarf, decorated with ocean shells.

"Thanks." She gives the box to her mom.

"You are welcome." He looks at the ground. "Are you-"

"Happy birthday, Emerald!" Amethyst and Pearl suddenly appear together, interrupting Topaz.

"Thanks you guys." Emerald looks at them.

"We brought you gifts." Amethyst shouts, hugging the green gemling while Pearl gives a big box to Emerald, who tries to open it.

"A sword!" Emerald's eyes glow once she finds out what is inside the box

"What?!" Peridot screams.

"Thanks Pearl!" Emerald shouts with a smile.

"A sword?" Lapis say with sarcasm. "Weren't you the one who started to freak-out when I left Emerald to cut a bred with a knife without tip?"

"That was an year ago and things have changed since then… I guess it's time to start some sword training with Emerald." She looks at the gemling, who is still smiling. "I bet Jasper won't mind if I take Emerald as my student too."

"I doubt it." Lapis giggles.

"Step aside P." Amethyst says, gently pushing Pearl out of her way. "I didn't brought you a sword." She looks at Pearl. "But I think you'll like this." Amethyst laughs and gives her present.

"A baseball hat!" Emerald screams. "How did you know that I like baseball?"

"Well…" She laughs. "G kind helped me with this."

"Future vision." Garnet touches her glasses.

"Thanks." Emerald places her baseball hat on her head.

"That is a good look for you!" Amethyst smiles. "Now, let's eat!" She shouts, raising her arms above her head and running towards a table next to the barn.

"Not yet, Ame. We need to wait for the others." Peridot says, while helping Lapis to stand up.

"Alright." Amethyst crosses her arms, making a bored face.

"Come on big A." Peridot places an arm around Lapis's waist. "Why don't you eat some engine oil that we have inside of the barn while we wait for them?"

"That sounds good to me." Amethyst laughs, running towards the barn door.

"So, while we wait for them, how about some karaoke?" Pearl takes a microphone next to the television that Peridot placed outside the house.

"That is a good idea." Garnet says.

"I agree." Lapis raises her hand.

"Be careful not to play the same song fifteen times P." Amethyst laughs with cans of engine oil on her arms.

Emerald takes the opportunity to sneak out of the place while everyone is distracted, running towards a tree next to the barn.

"I just wanted to be alone today. I am not ready to see the others again after what I did." She sits in front of the tree and places her back against it, closing her eyes to keep her calm. "I don't want to feel this way…" She whispers to herself, hugging her legs.

"Emerald?" Someone calls her, making her look around, just to find Pearl in front of her.

"Hey Pearl." Emerald forces a smile.

"Are you okay?" Pearl sits next to the gemling.

"Yeah" The green gem places her chin on her knee.

"Are you sure?"

Emerald looks at Pearl and takes a deep breath. "Tell me, Pearl, have you ever felt like you didn't know if the people around you were right about something or someone? Like you are following their logic, but you don't believe that this logic is right?" Emerald looks at the barn.

"Yes." Pearl places her back against the tree. "You know back on my old days, I didn't think Rose's idea was right when she told me about a rebellion. I had my own feelings for her, but I thought she was crazy. I almost told others about her ideas, even knowing that I would lose her forever…" She takes a deep breath. "Thanks the stars I didn't do it… During the first days of talking about this idea with her, I was not really sure about all of that rebellion thing. It felt wrong, you know. My heart was uncertain about all those things. I have to admit that her way was outside of anything I ever imagined at the first moment, however, after thinking about it with her point of view, I saw that I should follow her…" Pearl looks at the sky. " I know why you're asking me this."

"Do you?" Emerald looks at the other gem.

"Yes." Pearl places her hand on Emerald's hair. "It's because of your grandparents that you didn't know that you had. You know, the diamonds are a part of your DNA, but that doesn't mean you are gonna become bad or that your parents are gonna become bad as well. It is not how it works." She smiles. "But, being part of the family, doesn't change who the diamonds are. Grandparents or not, they are still bad. They tried to annihilate the Earth and they are coming to us again."

"But do you think that they would hurt their own family?"

"Of course they would." Pearl looks at Emerald's eyes. "They would do anything to get what they want. Family or not. They still want the Crystal Gems and this planet."

The gemling looks at the grass, looking a little bit upset.

"Emerald, I know that you are worried about your parents, I saw it that day in Bulgaria. But, I can guarantee that you have nothing to worry about. Your parents love you, anyone can see that..." She takes a breath a deep breath. "I have something to tell you. Consider this a even better birthday present than the sword. I want you to keep this information inside of your heart forever, especially when things get hard. Okay?" Pearl touches Emerald's hair.

"Okay." Emerald looks at Pearl.

"Listen, you don't need to be afraid of being forgotten by your parents, even when they seem to be distant from you. I know that they will never forget you. You are their child. The most precious thing on the galaxy for them."

"How can you be so sure about that, Pearl?" Emerald plays with her hands.

"Because I know that a mother never forgets her child. Even thousands of years later." Pearl looks at her own hands. "Please, never forget this."

"I will not." Emerald gives Pearl a hug. "Thank you."

"Everything will be fine. You will see." Pearl places a hand on Emerald's back.

"Why don't we go back? It's your birthday after all." Pearl smiles.

"I will go in a while..."

"Alright." Pearl stands up.

"Pearl! Wait!"

"Yes?" Pearl turns her face at the other gem.

"I want to ask you something…"

"What is that?" Pearl places her hands on her waist.

"How did you know that I was here?"

Pearl giggles. "I was just checking if you were fine. Lapis saw you coming here and then she asked me to see if everything was okay with you."

"My mom asked you to do that?"

"Yes. She wanted to come herself, but that would make your mother come too and things could get out of control that way."

"I see. So, she was paying attention to me."

"She cares about you." Pearl holds her own arm. "She doesn't want to lose you again."

Emerald looks at her starfish necklace.

"I better get myself going." Pearl starts to walk away.

"See you Pearl." Emerald opens her little music box and, a few seconds later, a ladybug stops on Emerald's foot.

"Everybody says the same thing. They don't even want to see if the diamonds are the same or if they are just afraid of us. I don't think someone would hurt their own family…" She says, looking at the bug that flies away.

"Maybe, if I can prove to them that they are different now, maybe if I can show them that my grandparents are not bad." Emerald sighs. "How am I even gonna talk to them?" Emerald stands up. "It looks like that I have a mission." She smiles to herself, walking back to the barn.

On her way back to her birthday party, she finds more guests.

"Happy Birthday!" Steven shouts, picking Emerald up on the air.

"Hey, Steven, it is you!" Emerald laughs. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" He laughs too. "How is the birthday girl doing?"

"Fine." She hugs his neck.

"Connie and I brought something for you."

Emerald looks at Connie, who is right behind Steven.

"Happy birthday, Emerald." Connie says, giving Emerald the present.

"A flute!" The kid shouts.

"Connie and I thought that this was an instrument that would match with your personality."

"Give it a try." Connie claps her hands excited.

Emerald looks at the flute on her hands and she gives it a try. After playing some notes Steven and Connie applause her.

"See you are a natural."

"Of course." She laughs with sarcasm.

"You know you are." Connie takes Emerald from Steven's arms and hugs her, while the kid looks around, searching for someone in particular. "Steven?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Jasper?"

"Missing me already?" Jasper appears behind of Steven.

"Jas!" Emerald jumps from Connie's arms to Jasper's neck, hugging her.

"Easy, Emerald. What did I say about hugs?" Jasper looks at the gemling.

"Ops! Sorry…" Emerald let Jasper's neck go, but Jasper keeps holding her on her arms.

"I brought you this." Jasper gives Emerald a baseball bat.

"Thank you Jasper!" Emerald laughs. "You went to the shop with Amethyst, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Jasper laughs. "She said that I should go with her. Where is she after all?"

"I don't-" Emerald starts to talk when a smash coming from behind the barn interrupts her.

Jasper and Emerald look at each other and run towards where the sound came from.

"You guys, what is happening here?" Jasper asks once they get there.

The two gems find Lapis looking at Amethyst with her eyes full of anger, while Peridot holds her wife's shoulders.

"We got over this years ago, Laz." Peridot tells her wife.

"Yeah. Relax dude." Amethyst stands up from the ground. "It was just a joke. I am not gonna take Peridot away from you."

Lapis crosses her arms and makes a bad face.

"Can someone tell me what is happening?" Jasper looks at Garnet and Pearl, who are just watching the scene from a considerable distance.

Pearl walks towards Jasper. "Amethyst said that Peridot looked hot singing, but the problem was that Lapis listened to it and you know how pregnant gems get jealous about their life partners. You know, more jealous than usual." Pearl places her hands on her waist. "So, Lapis got mad and threw Amethyst on the ground with a water hand."

"Well, that explains the sound we listened." Jasper crosses her arms. "But why did Peridot say that they got over this, years ago?"

"That is a long story…" Pearl places her hand on her own cheek.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Emerald walks towards her parents.

"Yes!" Lapis answers coldly and angry, making Emerald take a step back.

"You don't need to answer the kid like that." Amethyst crosses her arms, making Lapis clench her fists.

Peridot looks at the two gems. "That is enough!" Peridot turns Lapis around, making the blue gem look into her eyes. "We are here to have fun and not to, all of a sudden, bring back things from the past that doesn't matter anymore." She looks at Amethyst and after at Lapis again. "I am here Lapis." Peridot whispers so only Lapis can listen. "And I am not going anywhere. Amethyst is just my friend and we made that clear years ago. She just made a joke. That is what she always do." Peridot smiles and holds Lapis's chin. "You don't need to worry about that."

Lapis closes her eyes and then takes a deep breath. "I am sorry." She whispers back. "It was something stronger than me…" She looks at the purple gem. "I am sorry, Amethyst."

"It is okay." Amethyst walks towards Jasper. "Let's do something else, sis."

"We need to talk." Jasper walks right behind Amethyst.

"I need a moment." Lapis says, sitting on a bench, resting her head on her hands.

Peridot looks around and realizes how tense the air got. "Well…" She looks at her daughter, who is still looking at her mom with a scared face. "Topaz?"

"Yes ma'am." The blue gem, who was sit on the same bench as Lapis answers.

"Why don't you and Emerald go and warm up for our baseball game?" Peridot forces a smile.

"Sounds good to me." He stands up with a smile.

Peridot looks at her daughter again. "Does that sound like fun, Eme?"

"Yeah…" She rolls her eyes, making both Peridot and Topaz confused. "Let's go."

The two gemlings start to walk towards somewhere they can train, while Peridot walks towards Garnet and Pearl, deciding to leave Lapis alone for a moment.

"Are you okay, Peridot?" Garnet is the one to ask.

"Yes." Peridot rubs her eyes. "I just… had never seen her act like this." She looks at her wife.

"You know why she is acting like that, don't you?" Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. The first she was pregnant, I read a lot about gem pregnancy in the old archives left here on Earth by the gems…" Peridot sighs. "But I didn't think that this would happen now since it didn't happen before" She looks at both gems in front of her. "You guys know how I am worried about her and all this stress is making things worse for her and the baby or babies... I don't even know anymore. I'm am all kinds of lost now." She places her hand on her visor. "It was so easy the first time." Peridot takes a breath when Garnet places a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine..." The fusion tries to calm down Peridot.

"Yeah, face it as a test. A test that you know you'll accomplish in the end." Pearl smiles.

"Thanks guys." Peridot smiles back.

"Now, I wonder where Connie and Steven are." Pearl looks around.

"The lovebirds are probably looking at the sky together or something like that." Peridot giggles.

"Yes, they are." Garnet laughs.

Peridot takes a time to catch up her breath when she listens to someone vomiting.

"I need to go check up on her." Peridot points at her back. "See you in a few minutes for our game."

"We're gonna go find the others." Pearl says and Garnet nods with her head, while leaving the blue and green gem alone.

Once Peridot gets to the place where her wife is, she finds Lapis knelt on the ground, holding her hair, so, it wouldn't fall on her face. Peridot stops next to Lapis and helps her love.

"I am here." Peridot helps Lapis by holding her hair and rubbing her back with her hand.

Lapis stays in silence for a while after her body is sure there isn't anything in her stomach anymore.

"You totally forgot that using your powers was a horrible idea." Peridot tries to lighten the mood, while helping Lapis to sit on the bench again.

"I told you, it was stronger than me-" Lapis places a hand on her mouth and closes her eyes when she feels nauseous again. The only thing Peridot can do is place a hand on her wife's back.

A few seconds later Lapis opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Only the thought of losing you to someone else made me so angry that I even forgot where I was or what I was doing. It was terrible…" Lapis rests her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better now?" Peridot caresses Lapis's arm.

"No… I ruin everything. Today was supposed to be a happy day and then what did I do? I spoke to my daughter like she was someone I hated. I lost control and put in danger our child." Lapis closes her eyes, trying to hide her tears from Peridot.

"Or children." Peridot categorically says.

"So, now, you want to believe it?" Lapis rubs her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"I don't want to believe it, but I was thinking that as soon as we find out about if there are two babies or not, soon we can start looking for a solution." Peridot looks at the sky.

"Okay." Lapis takes a deep breath and then looks at her wife.

"But, today, we should only focus on Eme's birthday. We can be sure tomorrow." Peridot looks at Lapis. "If you agree with it, of course."

"You are right." Lapis places her arms around Peridot and then gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you feel like facing the others now or you want to wait?"

"We can go. As long as I am with you, I feel like I can do anything."

"So, we should probably go." Peridot smiles. "They are waiting for us." She holds Lapis in bride style and then kisses her forehead.

"Thank you." Lapis places her arms around Peridot's neck.

"One of my excuses to hold you." Peridot giggles, making her wife smile. "And make you smile."


	14. Emerald's Birthday (part 2)

Topaz and Emerald are practicing for the baseball game or that is what they are supposed to be doing, but Emerald is not really in the mood for practicing. Actually, the truth is that she is not in the mood to stay around Blue Topaz right now and the blue gemling noticed that. She is almost breaking her new baseball bat every time she hits the ball and that is something to worry.

Topaz throws the ball at Emerald again and she hits back so strong that Topaz can not hold it, however, it was not the first time that he can't get that ball.

"Come on boy." Emerald says angry. "I am sure that you can hold a ball. It is not that hard." She crosses her arms.

"Okay, Eme." Topaz takes the ball from the floor. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" She looks at him.

"Emerald…" He takes a deep breath. "What is happening?"

"Nothing." She looks at her foot.

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything." He smiles at her.

"There is nothing to tell." She crosses her arms.

Topaz stops and looks at her for a while. "Is this about the diamonds, Eme?"

Emerald doesn't look or answer him.

"If you are afraid of them, you can tell me. I am not gonna judge you. We are all afraid of them." He walks towards her.

"Why are you afraid of them?" She looks at his eyes while he sits down on the floor. "You know they are bad and want to kill us all."

"How can you be so sure about that?" She asks with anger in her voice.

"I saw them-"

"Maybe they just want to talk." She tries to defend them.

"The diamonds are bad! They are the villains. They will do whatever it takes to get us. As they did thousands of years ago."

"Maybe they have changed and, besides that, they won't hurt their family."

"Eme…" He stays in silence for a while. "I know they are your grandparents, but that doesn't change who they really are."

"You don't know that!"

"Eme, I know it is hard to accept that. Look, I am here for you, so, tell me, what is the thing that is really bothering you? I know you and I know that you are mad at me for some reason that I didn't figure out yet."

"Well, at least you can notice something that is, in fact, real." She makes a bad face.

"Can you stop that? We are not talking about the diamonds anymore. Can you just tell me why are you acting like this?"

"I am not telling you. You can find it out by yourself!" She places her baseball bat on her shoulder.

"How can I do that? I don't have a clue about what that can be…" He closes his eyes. "Look, we are friends I am here to help you with anything you need, but you need to talk to me, I can't figure it out by myself. I've already tried to do that. You need to talk to me like we used to do." He stands up.

"Why don't you use your future vision?! Maybe if you start using your powers for something useful, the answers will come easily to you." Emerald looks around and notices the rest of the team coming towards them. "Look for me once you, at least, have a clue about this situation."

"But-" He starts to talk, but decides to stop once he notices the others coming. He also notices Greg coming with everyone else, he probably arrived while they were training. The last thing that Blue Topaz wants is the rest of the team trying to make Emerald talk to him. That would be the worst thing ever for both of them. "Fine." He says the last word about the topic, for now. He will try to have a conversation with Emerald after the game with or without a clue about what is happening between the two of them.

"Hey kids." They hear Greg calling them. "Happy birthday Emerald!" He hugs the gemling.

"Thanks, Greg." She says.

"Your present is back inside the barn."

"Thanks! Are you gonna play with us?"

"My back is not the same as it used to be kiddo." He laughs. "I guess I am just watching this time."

"That is okay too. You have to cheer for my team!"

"Okay!" Greg laughs again while messing up with Emerald's hair.

"Are you ready for the game?" Steven asks the kid.

"Yes!" Topaz shouts with a fake smile.

"Nice." Steven looks around and finds Lapis and Peridot coming towards them. "Well, Lapis and Peridot are coming. So, it means that we are almost ready to start the game."

"That is gonna be fun." Connie holds his arm with a smile.

"Yes." Amethyst shouts. "And then we can finally eat something."

"You just think about food, Amethyst." Pearl rolls her eyes with a smile.

"That is who I am." The purple gem gently punches Pearl's arm.

"I know." Pearl laughs.

"We are finally here." Peridot placing Lapis on a bench next to them. "I guess we can start." She smiles.

"Alright." Pearl smiles. "Let's organize the teams."

"You just think about organizing things, Pearl." Amethyst gives Pearl a smile.

"Yeah. That is who I am." Pearl gives back a smile to Amethyst, who starts laughing alongside Jasper, Garnet, Topaz and Emerald.

"Did I miss something?" Peridot asks confused.

"It is just Pearl and Amethyst, being Pearl and Amethyst." Garnet places her hands on her waist.

"Alright." Peridot laughs.

"So, back to the teams." Pearl tries not to laugh. "Well, it is not gonna be a common baseball game since we don't have enough players, but we still can have fun."

"And the teams are?" Jasper asks, impatiently. "You talk too much."

Pearl rolls her eyes. "Well, here is the problem… We are in an odd number of players since Lapis and Greg are not going to play." She looks at the two, who wave at them.

"Well, that is not a problem." Steven looks at Connie.

"I see what you mean." Connie giggles.

They hold hands and suddenly a glow coming from Steven's gem surrounds them.

"Stevonnie!" Topaz shouts with a smile.

"You two can fuse?!" Emerald shouts in surprise.

Stevonnie looks at Emerald confused. It takes a few seconds for the fusion to remember that Emerald has never seen Steven fusing with Connie.

"Hello everyone." Stevonnie says before looking at Emerald. "Hello, Emerald. I'm Stevonnie." The fusion smiles.

"Hi." Emerald shakes hands with Stevonnie. "So, you are a fusion..."

"Yes."

"Amazing!" Emerald says, with stars on her eyes. "Nice to meet you."

"Alright." Pearl interrupts them. "Now, if you want me to choose the teams. It can be Peridot, Jasper, Emerald and Stevonnie against myself, Amethyst, Garnet and Topaz." She takes a notebook and a pencil from her gem. "We can use this to count the points."

"Well, that is okay with me." Amethyst says and everybody agrees.

"Alright." Peridot takes the notebook from Pearl. "So, let's begin!" Peridot walks towards Lapis.

"Count the points, Laz." Peridot kisses Lapis and gives her the pencil and notebook.

"Okay." Lapis smiles. "Good luck!"

"I don't need luck." Peridot goes back to her team. "I'm a professional."

"Of course you are." Lapis laughs, rolling her eyes.

Once they start the game, Emerald's team is the one to start since it is her birthday. The first one with the bat is Jasper, against Garnet.

Garnet smiles. "Prepare yourself, Jasper." She makes Jasper laugh.

"I don't need that."

"If you are saying…" She laughs and throws the ball. It is so fast that Jasper doesn't even notice the ball passing right next to her.

"Strike one!" Garnet shouts.

"W-what?" Jasper looks behind, at Amethyst, who is with the ball on the baseball glove.

"You know G is fast." Amethyst laughs. "And she can see things."

"Wait! Is future vision allowed?" Jasper shouts and looks at Lapis.

"Well, if you have a power or an ability you can use that." Lapis shrugs. "We are gems we have powers to be used."

"Fine." Jasper stares at Garnet. "Give me everything you got!"

Amethyst throws the ball back to Garnet. "If you want me to." Garnet summons her gauntlets.

"This is becoming serious." Stevonnie says, worried.

"Not yet." Pearl laughs. "Garnet is just joking."

"But I don't know if Jasper is joking." Stevonnie looks at the orange gem.

Garnet pretends that she is really concentrated and throws the ball.

Jasper stares at the ball and is able to hit it. Everybody is able to watch the ball travelling all over the place towards the tree where Emerald was sit earlier.

The quartz laughs and uses her spin dash power to go as fast as she can to hit a homerun. When Amethyst holds the ball and throws it towards the rest of the team, it is already too late. Jasper did hit the homerun.

"Wow!" Emerald says.

"Yes!" Jasper celebrates. "Guess we are gonna win this thing Emerald!"

"That was a homerun." Lapis shouts from the bench.

"So, let's play this seriously now." Garnet smiles.

They continue the game. Jasper hits the ball again, but this time Amethyst holds Jasper with her whip, making the orange gem really angry.

"What is this!?" Jasper shouts, looking at the whip. "AMETHYST!"

"What?" Amethyst laughs. "Lapis said we could use our weapons."

After 3 strikes they change places. Stevonnie takes the glove and Amethyst the bat.

"Come on Stevonnie!" Amethyst shouts.

"With pleasure." The fusion smiles and throws the ball.

Amethyst hits it, but, before the ball goes too far, Peridot uses her limb enhancers to hold it with a green light that surrounds the ball. Before Amethyst can finish the homerun, Peridot stops her with the ball.

"You're out!" Stevonnie shouts.

"What?!" Amethyst looks at Peridot.

"Sorry Big A, but I need to win this time." The green gem laughs. "It is my daughter's birthday."

"Alright P-Dot. This is war now." Amethyst smiles and they continue the game.

When the game is almost at the end, Emerald's team needs just a homerun to win.

"It feels familiar." Pearl looks at Garnet.

"Yes." Garnet agrees with a smile.

Emerald is with the bat and Blue Topaz with the ball. Topaz stares at the green gemling.

"You can do this!" He tells himself. "Just take her advice, use your powers…"

He throws the ball and Emerald hits it really hard. He tries to jump as high as he can to hold the ball, but it is not high enough. He is really upset when he watches Emerald give him the same angry face from earlier. She can hit the homerun and win the game.

"And the birthday team wins." Lapis shouts from the bench.

"It was a good game everyone." Garnet says.

"We should do it more often!" Pearl claps her hands.

"I agree." Peridot places her arm around Lapis.

"Now, let's go eat. I am hungry." Amethyst shouts.

"You are a gem, you don't get hungry." Peridot rolls her eyes.

"Well, Lapis, Emerald and Topaz eat when they are hungry and they are gems." Amethyst crosses her arms with a smile and looks at Peridot.

"Emerald and Topaz are gemlings. They eat to help their gems make more energy and Lapis is pregnant, she eats because the baby's shell needs nutrients and-"

"Alright, Dot. I got it." Amethyst interrupts her. "Let's just eat okay? Stop being a nerd." She walks towards the barn.

Lapis looks around and finds Emerald looking at her new necklace. "You can go with the others, I am gonna talk with Emerald. I owe her an apology."

"Just call me if you need." Peridot kisses Lapis's forehead and walks towards the barn. "Let's eat so. Just don't eat the cake Amethyst!" Peridot runs right behind Amethyst, making Lapis laugh.

The ocean gem looks at her daughter, who is looking at the barn now.

"Eme." Lapis calls the kid.

"Yes?" Emerald asks, a little bit uncomfortable.

The ocean gem takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to talk with you like that. I'm so sorry. I truly am."

"I thought you were mad at me… But, I didn't know why-"

"I was not mad at you." Lapis places a hand her daughter's cheek. "It was a gem thing related to my pregnancy. I didn't want to do any of those things I did earlier… it was stronger than me."

"I… understand." Emerald looks at her feet.

"Do you forgive me?" Lapis asks, worried about the answer.

"Yes, I forgive you. Just… don't do that again. It's really scary." Emerald hugs her mother.

"I promise you." Lapis hugs Emerald back, while the blue gem starts to cry.

"Are you okay mom?" Emerald asks, worried.

Lapis smiles and wipes the tears out of her cheeks.

"It's nothing. It is just that, with all this things happening lately, I've missed a calm moment with you." Lapis takes a deep breath. "And so I was worried. I thought that you would call me a monster again…"

Emerald hugs her mom stronger than before. "I would never do that again."

"You know, after all these years, I denied the fact that I was once a monster, but I can't say that I wasn't one. I'm always afraid of the possibility that I can become a monster again."

"I know you will never be a monster. You're my mom." Emerald looks at Lapis. "Now, we should go eat my birthday cake before Amethyst does it. Do you want me to call mama?"

"No, I am fine." Lapis smiles. "I just need to go slow."

"Okay." Emerald looks at the barn and starts to think about what happened between her mothers and Amethyst. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Lapis looks at the gemling.

"What happened between you, mama and Amethyst in the past? You know, what mama meant when she said that you got over 'something' years ago?"

The blue gem looks at her daughter and then at the barn. "Well, a short answer is that Amethyst liked your mama, but she wanted to be more than friends with her. Amethyst said that she loved Peridot, but, your mama told Amethyst that she loved me. Our quartz friend didn't really like me back in that time, so, she didn't accept that Peridot was in love with me because she thought that I was, well, a monster…" Lapis looks at her daughter again. "Then, I decided to check the reason why your mama was taking so long to come back from her conversation with Amethyst about that situation and, when I did it, I found they kissing inside Amethyst's room. Actually, Amethyst forced that kiss, but I didn't know that." She takes a deep breath. "I got so mad that I didn't wait for your mother to give me an explanation. However, in the end, I found out about what really happened inside that room."

"Did you forgive Amethyst?"

Lapis takes a long breath. "Yes, but, I can't forget what happened. I will always remember that she still cares for your mama."

"But, they are friends. Shouldn't they care about each other?" The gemling asks, confused.

"Yes, but even knowing that Amethyst is just your mama's friend and that she will never take her away from me, I am still afraid of the fact that I can lose her for someone better than me." Lapis continues her walk.

"She loves you, mom. I'm here to prove that fact. I'm the product of that love and, besides that, love is the most powerful feeling of all. It's not something that you can replace." The green gemling jumps on the air and flies next to her mom.

Lapis sigh. "When did you get so smart?"

"I'm trying to make you feel better." Emerald smiles.

"You succeeded." Lapis looks at the sky and after at her daughter flying next to her. "What do you feel when you look at the ocean?" She suddenly asks.

"What?" Emerald looks at her mom, confused about the question.

"What do you feel when you look at the sea?"

"Well... freedom, I guess. Why?"

"Because I regret the fact that I didn't help you to have that freedom. I always kept you in the same place. I am too protective and I know that is a problem."

Emerald didn't have an answer for that. She always wanted that freedom, but she couldn't have that because her parents didn't let her leave Beach City in all her existence.

"We should talk about something else. I don't wanna ruin your birthday again." Lapis looks at the barn. "Congratulation for the game, I wish I could have played with you. Nice homerun in that end."

"Topaz missed the ball during that jump. It was easy." Emerald categorically says. "And the team worked well."

"I see. Both teams were great. It was funny to see all of you playing with powers."

"Yeah, that was new." Emerald laughs. "I thought that we would start a war there. A baseball war would be funny." She stops to think about it for a second. "Or not, well, that was a horrible idea." She laughs, making Lapis laugh again.

Next time Lapis and Emerald look at the front, they find out that they already got to the barn. They hear laughs coming from the inside, which is a good sign. Lapis walks towards the laughs when she recognizes Peridot's voice, telling a joke and Emerald follows her mom. However, she stops when someone touches her arm and holds it. Emerald looks scared at the person, but when she realizes who it was, she makes a bad face.

"Emerald." Topaz makes a frown. "We need to talk."

"I know, so, you found out?" She sits on the ground.

"No, but I need you to answer me. I don't wanna make our friendship go this way down the hill." He takes a deep breath. "The diamonds are coming and we can all die. I don't want to die knowing that you are not my friend anymore."

"So, you really want to know about your mistake, don't you?" She tries not to defend her grandparents again.

"Of course." He sits next to her. "I wanna make it up to you."

"So, you couldn't make your powers useful, fine, so, I am gonna tell you." She gets angry. "You ruined my mission. You didn't give me enough time to find answers about myself. I was inside of my mother's room when they came and everything became a mess."

"What should I have done? I can't control time."

"But you could use this future vision of yours and find a way of making them take more time to find me. You should have lied better." Emerald crosses her arms. "Because of you, I couldn't go until the end of that place. You were not good enough. You could have told them that I was training in a cave, so, I could have more time to look around the diamonds' place. You could've been more like your mom and think faster about what to do to give me more time."

"Eme, I shouldn't have lied to them in the first place. When I saw your mother freaking out when she didn't find you, I couldn't lie to them anymore. I didn't tell them where you were, but I felt so bad for doing that. I couldn't do anything else for you back there. I gave you the map and told them that I didn't know where you went! That was everything I could have done."

"You could have tried!" Emerald looks away from him. "You could have been more like your mother. She wouldn't let anyone down. She would do anything to complete a mission or make any of us feel better."

"She wouldn't lie." Topaz looks at his hands.

"How can you know that?" Emerald looks at her necklace. "You are nothing like her."

"I know." He whispers, starting to freeze the ground "The- the only thing I can do is to say I am sorry, Emerald-"

"Of course is the only thing you can do." She stands up. "You can't come back in time." She goes inside the barn.

"Hey, birthday girl!" Amethyst shouts hugging Emerald when she gets inside.

"Happy birthday to you." They start singing to her. She is glad no one heard her conversation with Topaz. When the song is finished, Emerald blows up the candles with a forced smile.

"So, what did you wish for?" Lapis holds her daughter's hand.

"I can't tell you. It won't become true, mom."

"Yeah, Lapis. That is a birthday rule." Amethyst jokes.

"I know, Amethyst." She rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Hey everyone." Peridot calls, holding her tablet. "We should take a picture." She shows the tablet.

Suddenly Stevonnie unfuses and Steven runs towards the green gem. "Good idea, Dot! One more to the memory book. Everyone, get together!" Steven hugs Connie.

After placing the tablet on a position that would capture all of them in the picture, Peridot picks up Emerald and places a hand on Lapis's waist. Jasper messes up with Amethyst's hair, while Pearl is next to Greg, placing an arm on his shoulder, making a rock salute with Amethyst, one that Greg showed them a while ago in a rock show. It makes him feel younger and cool again. Garnet is next to them, looking for Topaz.

"Wait, where is Topaz?" Garnet crosses her arms, while looking around.

"I am here!" The blue gemling suddenly appears and jumps on his mother's arms.

"Garnet, press the button." Steven smiles.

"Right!" Garnet walks back to the group.

"One, two, three… everybody says 'GEMS'!" Peridot smiles.

"GEMS!" Everybody shouts with a laugh.

"So, do you really have a memory book?" Emerald looks at Steven while getting down from her mother's arms.

"Yes. Actually, we have one. It is a memory book that everybody puts pictures on it. Pictures of when we are all together or just some of us are together. It is amazing. I started it when I finally realized that I should keep all this happy moments safe somewhere I could go when I needed. With no risk of forgetting them. Everybody liked the idea and then we started the memory book."

"How come I didn't know about it?"

"We were planning to tell you and Topaz about it… in the future."

"Can I see it?" Emerald jumps. "Before that future?"

"Of course you can." Steven messes with Emerald's hair. "I guess you will like it. There are a lot of pictures of you there."

"Thanks Steven." She hugs him and looks at Connie "So, how is it?"

"What?" He asks, confused.

"You know, fusion."

"It is something unique. It is kinda hard to explain. You need to have the experience to understand the feeling. It is something not easy to put in words. Being one person, but also being two is wonderful." He looks at Connie too.

"I want to try that, one day." She smiles. "It looks nice."

Lapis is with her back against the wall of the barn, watching Emerald's talk with Steven, from a distance. She is so concentrated that she doesn't even notice when Garnet stops next to her.

"Hello."

"Hey Garnet." Lapis looks at the fusion, surprised.

"How are you?"

"I am okay now…" Lapis takes a deep breath. "At least I know that I will be able to sleep at night."

"I see. It is about the babys. Isn't it?" Garnet crosses her arms.

Lapis looks at her, shocked. "So, I was right." Lapis starts to freak out. "So, what Peridot said can happen…" She shakes her head. "Forget what I said about sleeping tonight."

"It is a possibility, but remember that the future can change." Garnet tries to make Lapis stay calm.

"I wish I could know how to change it." Lapis looks at her belly. "I'm so worried. All I want is for them to be safe."

"I know you will find a way." Garnet smiles.

"Do you think?" Lapis looks at Garnet.

"Yes." She removes her visors and looks at Lapis's eyes. "Do you remember when Sapphire was pregnant and she almost miscarried?" Garnet asks and Lapis agrees. "Remember how you and Peridot worked so hard to find a solution?" Lapis nods in agreement. "There is the reason why I believe you will find a way. Topaz is here because of you and your kids or kid will be here because you will work for that to happen." Garnet smiles and places her hand on Lapis's shoulder.

"I guess I will be able to sleep again." She places her hands on her belly. "I already love them so much. Two or one." A shy smile shows up on Lapis's face.

Topaz said that Garnet would never lie, but that day Garnet didn't know if she was really telling the truth. She wasn't sure if there would be one or two babies in the end. She didn't want to make Lapis and Peridot suffer… She told herself that she was lying for the team. She was trying to do the best for everyone.


	15. Back To The Diamond Base

A day after Emerald's birthday, Peridot and Lapis decide to go back to the barn. Just the two of them this time. Emerald started her sword training with Pearl that morning, so, she is really busy.

"You haven't spoken much this morning. " Peridot looks at her wife, who is sit next to her. They are both sit on the hill, looking towards the shore while the wind blows against their bodies.

"I was just tired." Lapis places a hand on her belly.

"Did you even sleep?" Peridot places an arm around her wife's body. "I watch you all night, but you didn't look like you were resting at all."

"You are overreacting."

"You are worried. I know that." Peridot kisses the ocean gem's forehead.

"Of course I am." Lapis looks at her belly. "I'm their mother."

"So." Peridot opens her screen. "Let's do this."

"Okay." Lapis takes a deep breath. "The moment of the truth."

"Everything will be fine." Peridot kisses Lapis's cheek. "I promised you that, if there were twins, the first thing we would do after this was go and look for a solution back at the diamond base."

"I'm so scared." She looks at her wife, who places her gem on the ocean gem's forehead.

"I'm here, Laz. You are not alone on this."

"Let's get started." Lapis holds her wife's arm.

"Okay." Peridot scan Lapis's belly. "You know, yesterday was really nice."

"It had its ups and downs, but, yes, it was really nice. Emerald liked the game, so, it was worth it."

"Yes." Peridot looks at her screen, while Lapis places her head on Peridot's shoulder, trying to read the screen too.

"Stop it." Peridot takes the screen away from the other one's eyes. "Wait until it processes the information."

"Okay." The ocean gem crosses her arms.

"I won't hide anything from you, don't worry." Peridot smiles.

"You better not or else you're sleeping on the floor." Lapis smirks.

"Okay." She kisses her wife's forehead. "Well, one of them was in fact hiding behind the other one."

"Let me see."

"Here." Peridot shows her wife the screen. "Can you see them?"

Lapis looks at her the technician's screen and she can't believe her eyes. "Twins." She holds back her tears. "Peridot." The ocean gem holds the other one's arm tight.

"Do you want to know their gems?" Peridot looks at Lapis, trying to enjoy that moment before it went down hill.

"Can you do that?" Lapis looks at Peridot with a surprised look.

"You're talking to a former kindergartener. Of course I can." Peridot blinks at her wife.

"Silly." Lapis laughs and then she looks at her kids again, placing a hand on the screen. "So, what are they?"

"Zircons." Peridot places a hand on her wife's belly. "I don't know the colors yet, but they are zircons for sure."

"That is unexpected." Lapis laughs. "I thought about azurites."

"Our fusion?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. I love them anyway."

"Me too." Peridot smiles while looking at her screen, but then the moment she didn't want to happen comes. The moment everything goes down the hill.

"Laz…" Peridot hugs the blue gem, who started crying all of a sudden. "Remember, we will find a way."

"I wanna save both of them." Lapis wipes out her tears.

"We will." Peridot stands up. "Let's go." She helps Lapis to stand up.

Once they get to the diamond base, they go right to the archive room. None of them wanted to stop by their parents' rooms.

"So, you start in that and I start on this one." Peridot points at a computer in the corner of the room.

"Right." Lapis rubs her hands on her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Peridot looks at Lapis, concerned about her health.

"I am sure." Lapis takes a deep breath. "As soon as we find a solution, sooner we will save them." Lapis sits in front of the computer.

"Okay." Peridot sits in front of another one."It should give you full access. This is an old system, but it will probably recognize you as Lapis Lazuli Diamond." Peridot takes off her hand enhancer. "I hope it identifies myself too." Peridot places her hand on the DNA reader.

"It recognizes me." Lapis looks at the screen that is showing her name.

"I know it sounds incredible, but it recognises me too." Peridot puts her hand enhancer again. "This way it will be easier to search the files."

"Twins section, right?"

"Yes." Peridot starts to read. "Try not to open every file you get curious about. It can have something that will make you even more worried."

"I will try." Lapis bites her thumb.

"Really… this has all things that happened before-"

"Shhhh. I'm rusty in gem language, please, stop talking, Peridot." Lapis turns her face towards the other one.

"How can you get rusty at your home language?" The technician looks at the ocean gem.

"I didn't forget the language, it's just… weird to use it again. You probably don't understand what I mean since you use it more often than I do." She looks at the screen again. "But it feels like something that isn't real anymore."

"I see." Peridot decides to look back at the computer and let the silence fall between them.

"How are you feeling about this?" Lapis suddenly asks, still looking at the screen. "I realize that you didn't get the chance to talk about it."

"How I feel?" Peridot closes her eyes. "Honesty, I am scared. More than I want to admit." She takes a deep breath. "I usually know about what is going on and how to fix it, but, this time, I'm clueless and that is what scares me the most. I feel so small." Peridot rubs her eyes. "I mean… I should be the one who knows about these things." She closes her eyes and tears fall down on her cheeks.

The technician doesn't even notice that her wife is right behind her and not in front of the computer anymore. "You don't have to be strong for both of us." The ocean gem places her arms around the green one's neck, in a hug.

"I should be the one comforting you. Not the other way round." Peridot says between her sobs.

"What did I just say?" Lapis kisses her wife's head. "I know you want to be there for me, but as much as I like to have you taking care of me, I like to see you taking care of yourself. We need to work like a team-"

Lapis is interrupted once her wife suddenly stands up and gives her a hug, holding their bodies together like they are one.

"I'm sorry." Peridot hides her face on Lapis's shoulder. "I can't stop thinking that I'm being selfish."

"You are not being selfish." Lapis holds her wife stronger than before. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hide how you are feeling about this situation." Lapis cups Peridot's chin, making the technician look at her. "I know that I'm in a pretty much risky pregnancy, but you are my wife and I want you to talk to me about how you feel because that is something really important for you and our relationship. I know I cry a lot, but that doesn't mean we can't talk or that you should repress your feelings." She kisses Peridot's gem.

"Laz-" Peridot is interrupted when she feels lips on her own lips, leading to a soft and quick kiss and making her smile.

"I promise I will talk." Peridot places her gem against Lapis's forehead.

"Thanks." Lapis closes her eyes with a smile.

"We should get back to work."

"You are right." Lapis opens her eyes and then walks back to her chair in front of the computer. "Luckily there are not too many files to look."

"I hope we find what we're looking for." Peridot sits in front of the other computer.

"Me too."

And there they both stay for hours and hours, looking for a way to save their children. After all those hours, they finally have some more information that they had before, however, the news are not good at all and Lapis is the one to find them. At the right moment she reads the archive, she knows her wife will not agree with it, but, if that is their only choice to save the twins, she would do it.

After showing Peridot what she found, she received a wave of "no" and "no way".

"We will find another way." Peridot stands up and starts to walk around the room.

"But if this is the only way, I have to do it."

"I told you, we will find another way. I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself just like that."

"But if that turns out to be the only way, I will do it."

"Giving up all the energy inside your gem won't be your only way." Peridot crosses her arms.

"I said "if" we don't find another archive with more information." Lapis stands up and walks towards the green gem. "I know this is scary and I know this isn't what we were looking for, but it is a way to save both of them."

"But then I'll never see you again." The technician looks away from her wife. "Laz, I'm not ready to let you go."

"Now you're being selfish." Lapis places a hand on Peridot's cheek, trying to comfort her. "We can talk more about that later. I'm not going anywhere for now. We still have more time to look all the archives and we do have time to think about what to do."

"We have to find another solution." Peridot takes both Lapis's hands. "If you give your energy to one of them, it will save both, but you-"

"Shhh." Lapis kisses Peridot's cheek. "I know, but it doesn't always work. It's written that, sometimes, the gemling doesn't accept the energy, which is a problem. Let's make this our backup plan."

"I would rather not include this one in our plans at all."

"Peridot-"

"Please." Peridot squeezes her wife's hand tightly.

Lapis looks at the other gem for a few seconds, but then turns her face away from her. "Sorry." She walks back to the computer. "This is not only about us. If we don't find another solution, I'll give them the energy inside my gem."

"It looks like you are ready to leave me."

"What?!" Lapis turns to face her wife again. "Do you think I want to leave?!" She holds her own arm. "Do you think I don't wanna see my children grow up? Do you think I wanna leave Emerald?" Lapis taps her foot in anger. "I want to be there for the three of them. I won't ever forgive myself if I don't try everything I can to save both the twins. I'm their mother and I have to protect them." She places a hand on her belly. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"You couldn't have known-"

"But it doesn't change the fact that I am the one to blame!" Lapis yells and then she takes a deep breath. "Would you be able to live knowing that you were the cause of your child's death? Would you be able to live knowing that you could have saved them, but you didn't because you were scared? Because I wouldn't be able to live with that and I won't! I'll try everything I can to save this kid, rather you like it or not." She sighs and then starts to walk away. "I need some time alone. I am tired." The ocean gem leaves the archive room and then walk towards her old room, leaving a shocked Peridot behind.

Without words she could say or any other options, Peridot goes back to her research with only one thing on her mind: save her wife and family. That would be her mission. Look through every single information she got and save them. She has six months left, give or take. She will do it for them.

However, Peridot notices that Lapis doesn't come back after a few hours, something that makes the green gem worry, so, she decides to look the cameras from the moment Lapis left. This way Peridot can find out if her wife is still in the base or if she went back home.

"Her old room." Peridot stands up and walks towards the ocean gem's room. "What are you doing inside there for so long?" The technician rolls her eyes. "I know you are mad at me, but don't make me worry like that." The green gem gets in front of the room. "I'm glad she was a kid when they built this. None of those DNA readers." She opens the door, just to find her wife sleeping on her old bed. "You were really tired, hun?" She sits next to the gem snoring on the bed, it doesn't take much for Peridot to notice that there are tears on the blue gem's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lapis." She wipes out the tears from her cheeks. "I told you that I was selfish." She kisses the other one's forehead.

"I know." Lapis says with a tired voice, making Peridot jump away from the bed.

"I thought you were asleep."

"You woke me up when you sat on the bed." Lapis sits.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here, but it has been hours since you left. I was worried."

"You worry too much." Lapis taps the space next to her on the bed, inviting her wife to sit with her.

"I guess." Peridot sits next her wife and then holds her hand. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"We disagree on this topic, but I don't wanna fight because of this." Lapis rest her head on her wife's shoulder. "Did you find anything else?"

"No." Peridot takes a deep breath. "But I'll keep looking."

"Should we tell Emerald about the twins?"

"She told us to trust her more, so, I guess we should. Let just leave the giving up all your energy out of the conversation. I don't think she will like to know that her mother will be gone if we don't find another solution."

"You are doing it again. I already know you don't agree with it. You don't need to keep reminding me of that."

"I can't just sit and forget that you made that our plan B."

"I love them, Peridot. I want to give them their best chance." Lapis places her hands on her belly with a smile, which warms Peridot's heart.

"I love them too." Peridot places a hand on her wife's belly as well, but that is when things get confusing.

Peridot is all of a sudden inside of a cell back on Homeworld and she looks different. Her limb enhancers don't have floating fingers, but attached to the enhancers and she is wearing... a cape? Once she looks around, she finds out that she is not alone. Lapis is with her, but the ocean gem looks really worried.

"You shouldn't have fought that aquamarine back."

"She was reporting you to Blue Diamond. What could I have done?"

"You shouldn't have told her you were gonna shatter her once you became Green Diamond." Lapis takes a deep breath. "What do you think they are gonna do with us? With you?"

"I have no idea." The technician closes her eyes.

The next time she opens them, she is back inside the diamond base, with Lapis staring at her.

"What is going on?" Lapis holds her wife's arm. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Peridot shakes her head.

"I don't know... Your eyes started to glow. It was pretty much weird, but then I saw my stomach glowing where your hand was."

"Lapis?" Peridot rubs her eyes. "I saw… something."

"Saw?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. We were back on Homeworld and you said something about Green Diamond."

"Who?!"

"You said I was Green Diamond."

"I don't remember telling you anything like that."

"I was wearing a freaking cape and my limb enhancers were amazing!" Peridot shakes her head and tries to concentrate. "But that is not what matters. We were on Homeworld, inside of a cell, but we looked younger."

"Younger?" Lapis looks at her belly and then at Peridot. "I was going to say that you saw the past, but I don't remember being inside of a cell with you. I would certainly remember that."

"But it was you, I'm sure, and it was also me." Peridot places a hand on her head.

Lapis closes her eyes for a second and that is when she reminds what Jasper told her about Peridot's lost memories, but she also said that Lapis shouldn't tell Peridot about them. However, it looks like their kids had something else in mind.

"It looks like they have some kind of power." Lapis finally says, but still thinking about the situation.

If those were Peridot's memories coming back, why Lapis doesn't remember about that moment.

"Illusioning powers?" Peridot wonders.

"Blue Diamond has something like that, but maybe this comes from Pink Diamond side… she had a power that had something to do with the mind."

"But using the powers in the situation they are in right now is odd."

"Maybe they are trying to tell us something."

"They are really complicated babies." Peridot sighs, making Lapis laugh.

"Now we have something else to worry about… the universe won't give us a break."

"It looks like it." Lapis hold Peridot's arm. "Let's find out together then."

"Okay." Peridot smiles.

* * *

A.n.: Hello!

Long time no see.

Well, first of all, I didn't give up

I just had a "break", but I won't leave this fanfic behind. I love it so much for that.

Well, I'm getting back with some Lapidot and story progress with Peridot finally getting to remember her life back on Homeworld (which, if you want to read about is in The Daughter of a Diamond)

Next chapter Emerald will be back as well.

Glad to be back with this fanfic and see you in the next!


End file.
